Le Berceau de Sang
by My sweet dream
Summary: Dix ans après, les vampires ont perdu la guerre. Le monde gouverné par la suprématie des chasseurs, ils ne sont maintenus en vie plus que pour l'asservissement sexuel dans des bordels et chaque chaque jour est un cauchemar pour Kaname lorsque...
1. Ce sont toutes les larmes

_**TRADUCTION **_**« Le Berceau de Sang »**_** -chapitre 1 "It's all tears" littéralement "Ce sont toutes les larmes"-**_

_**Note de la Traductrice : C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous traduis « Le Berceau de Sang » de son titre original « Cradle of Blood » de Sagakure qui est une fanfic selon moi magnifiquement écrite... **_

_**Un GROS merci à Darkmoonlady et Ekaterin qui ont corrigé ce premier chapitre.**_

_**mySM.**_

.

.

_**Note de l'Auteur Sagakure :**_

_Avertissement : Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight, et j'écris cette fanfic par pur plaisir et amour pour la série et donc ne fais pas d'argent avec._

_Couples : Zero x Kaname (et inversement), en arrière plan celui de Ichiru x Shizuka et plein d'autres plus tard (Yaoi/ Het.). Du lemon plus tard, sûr..._

_**Attention **_**_/!\_**_ : Dans cet UA il y aura de l'esclavage sexuel, de la prostitution, des thèmes matures ainsi que du hurt/comfort, alors soyez-y prêt... ^^_

_Ne lisez pas si vous êtes mineur ou n'aimez pas le yaoi et les thèmes sombres..._

_**Synopsis : Dans cet UA, Zéro a grandi pour ensuite devenir un chasseur dans le tristement célèbre clan Kiryuu, il n'a jamais été mordu et donc n'a pas vécu le traumatisme d'être transformé en vampire...**_

**I**

.

.

.

.

Les deux chasseurs se tenaient dans la ruelle mal éclairée, parmi les flocons tombants qui finissaient en boue dès qu'ils touchaient le sol inégalement pavé de vieilles pierres.

Le vieil homme avait l'air vaguement en état d'ébriété, ce qui donnait un côté encore plus rustre à son visage mal rasé. Il poussait sciemment devant lui un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, en pointant du doigt une vitrine dont il faisait, de temps en temps, des commentaires plutôt vulgaires, d'une manière qui embarrassait l'autre. Ce dernier, plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans ces inepties, ne répondait pas. De toute manière avait t-il vraiment le choix ?

C'était un territoire de chasseur, et de loin l'un des plus illustres de ces zones. Étant l'un des districts les plus éloignés du quartier général, cette zone était un mélange de commerçants qui voulaient faire comme si leurs magasins venaient des meilleures régions, échouant souvent dans leurs tentatives. En arrière plan, se trouvaient des bâtiments miteux que l'on appelait dans la langue commune le « quartier du sang ».

Ce que l'on pouvait appeler « les villes de chasseurs » étaient à l'origine, de petites bourgades éloignées qui s'étaient multipliées de façon exponentielle pendant la guerre, et bien plus encore juste après la fin de celle-ci. Des zones éparses avaient commencé à apparaître à une vitesse fulgurante dans la foulée des dernières batailles.

Quant au « quartier du sang », ce n'était jadis qu'un quartier chaud parmi tant d'autres, jusqu'à ce que les chasseurs les plus rancuniers ne finissent par insister sur ce terme et que le surnom soit finalement adopté par tout le monde.

Ce qui se déroulait derrière ces vitrines fermées était un rappel de cette sombre période.

Toutes les marchandises transportées dans ces « maisons », simples bordels, étaient composées des vaincus de la guerre.

Le plus jeune regarda justement dans une de ces vitrines, dont le reflet lui rejetait en pleine figure l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent nommé _Zéro_ qui venait de la famille _Kiryuu_, à la notoriété accomplie. Un instant, il observa ce visage enfantin, dont il émanait en dépit de ces traits délicats, une force évidente. Celle de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup combattu et qui est donc indéniablement, un chasseur à part entière.

Zéro ne trouvait aucun intérêt à la région dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais depuis son passage à l'âge adulte, ceux du quartier général ne le laissaient plus en paix. C'est donc sans rechigner qu'il était devenu chasseur et qu'il était venu ici, dans ce quartier. Il était déterminé à se plier à cette stupide tradition pour obtenir le fameux « diplôme », et en finir enfin avec tout cela.

Le vieil homme avait chaperonné Zéro à la demande du maître de ce dernier, dont il était un ami de longue date. Par ailleurs le maître s'inquiétait vaguement de certaines pratiques faites par des commerçants, qui vendaient des marchandises de mauvaise qualité ou à des prix d'extorqueurs, un problème que le vieil homme pourrait très vite détecter, lui qui prétendait connaître la région comme la paume de sa main. Toutefois, pour autant que s'en souvienne Zéro, celui-ci avait simplement décidé de se rendre dans la première boutique pas trop sale, de choisir le premier vampire pas trop affreux et d'en finir avec lui.

Cependant, une fois arrivés sur place, les choses lui semblèrent plus compliquées.

Zéro était un chasseur et il avait grandit avec la conviction que les vampires étaient des créatures inférieures, des bêtes qui ne méritaient rien de plus qu'une fin violente, généralement sous la forme d'une balle miséricordieuse dans le crâne. Mais être témoin de l'étalage de leurs vies de servitude était à la fois un choc et un frein à sa détermination.

Son regard balaya, de gauche à droite, ce que l'on pouvait appeler la fenêtre d'affichage où plusieurs d'entre « eux » étaient assis sur différentes chaises et fauteuils de métal et de cuir, qui les entravaient de manière évidente.

Non pas qu'ils pouvaient aller quelque part ou même avoir la force d'essayer...

Depuis la guerre, personne ne s'y était risqué car le moindre acte de rébellion était aussitôt écrasé avec une détermination brutale. Les vampires captifs étaient drogués en permanence et/ou entravés avec des charmes. Ceux qui étaient désormais leurs bourreaux les avaient rendus plus dociles, réduisant en poussière toute espérance de sortir victorieux d'un combat et anéantissant toute tentative de fuite.

_ Va-vite ! fit le vieil homme. Tu as le feu vert ! Choisis l'un d'entre eux et fait en ce qui t'en plaira pour la nuit. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des personnes, quand même ! Ce sont juste des vampires crasseux, c'est à ça qu'ils servent…

_ Hum, je sais, mais ils ne semblent pas aussi faux qu'on le dit. Ils ressemblent à des personnes.

_Si leur regard semble être celui d'un humain, comment affirmer qu'ils ne ressentent pas la douleur et la honte de la manière dont les ressentiraient les hommes ?_

_ Oh ! Avance-toi... Ça a toujours été comme ça, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Ils sucent le sang des bêtes et devraient même nous être reconnaissant de les garder vivants malgré le fait qu'ils ont perdu la guerre et tout ça... C'est tout ce qui leurs reste, ce pour quoi ils existent, alors ne leurs enlève pas leurs raison d'être. D'accord ?

L'homme plus âgé avait une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Il était visiblement choqué par l'hésitation de Zéro, alors que lui-même était parfaitement sérieux et convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

C'était devenu une croyance communément admise, au point que certains s'étaient habitués à tout écouter comme s'il s'agissait de la pure vérité, ne se souciant jamais du statut des vampires et n'imaginant même pas un monde où ils seraient autre chose que des esclaves maintenus en vie pour des services sexuels.

_ Mais la guerre a prit fin il y a dix ans déjà... Parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il est vraiment juste de continuer à voir les choses de cette façon...

Le vieux chasseur se mit à rire. Apparemment les réflexions idéalistes trouvées par Zéro étaient hilarantes.

_ Mon garçon, tu es encore jeune. Ta manière de penser changera avec le temps. Non sérieusement, ils n'attrapent jamais aucunes maladies, leurs corps guérissent vite et de manière stupéfiante. Ils sont nés pour ça: pour que nous les utilisions. Nous ne faisons rien de plus que ce que la nature nous offre, et puis il vaut mieux ça que laisser ces sangsues recommencer ! Maintenant, tu vas entrer et en choisir un. Tu pourras voir les choses différemment dans la matinée…

Zéro ne répondit pas. À travers la vitrine, son regard avait été rapidement attiré vers le fond de la salle de choix, où un vampire aux cheveux sombre se tenait assis sur un fauteuil de style Louis XV, avec un regard majestueux. De toute évidence, il avait été mis à part de tous les autres sans aucun égard pour la façon dont ses poignets et son cou étaient meurtris. Ses jambes écartées enchaînées au niveau des genoux et des chevilles au fauteuil, présentaient un étalage plus obscène destiné aux clients potentiels qui décidaient de la marchandise sur laquelle ils arrêteraient leur choix.

Et en parlant de choix, le jeune chasseur n'était pas sûr du sien. En général, les chasseurs ne faisaient pas - ou presque pas - de distinction de sexe, car lorsqu'il s'agissait de vampires, leur grande beauté faisait que même les hommes devenaient attrayants. De plus, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des humains, il n'y avait pas de référence morale pour pointer du doigt ceux qui choisissaient un vampire du même sexe.

Ce vampire avait définitivement attiré le regard de Zéro.

_Quitte à passer par cette stupide étape, à cause de la tradition, autant en choisir un qui lui ressemble et rende l'expérience intéressante._

Son nouveau mentor lui tapota le dos pour l'inciter à entrer, puis il entra à son tour afin de lui aussi faire son choix.

Zéro attendit au comptoir de réception en marbre. Ces maisons travaillaient souvent comme des hôtels, aux allures de salons de thé, dans laquelle vous choisissiez une chambre et le vampire qui vous y accompagnerait. La durée de votre séjour variant en fonction de ce que vous aviez décidé de faire...

Zéro peu habitué, remplit soigneusement le formulaire et une femme plus âgée le vérifia avant de lui remettre en main propre une fine chaîne en argent. C'était une sorte de laisse, au bout de laquelle était retenu le vampire aux cheveux sombres qu'avait aperçu Zéro auparavant par la vitrine.

Cette même laisse était attachée à un collier en cuir épais serré autour de son cou, auquel divers anneaux était assujettis pour y fixer d'autres chaînes si nécessaire. Le vampire avait les mêmes liens aux poignets et aux chevilles, et pour compléter cette allure glauque, il portait ce qui ressemblait à une tenue de bondage, le cuir était ici, plus serré que nécessaire soit pour être plus révélateur... ou bien pour lui causer une gêne supplémentaire.

_ Celui-ci, monsieur ?

Le doux sourire et la voix mielleuse étaient quelque peu troublants pour quelqu'un vivant essentiellement de corps de vampires asservis, vendus pour une nuit ou pour quelques heures.

Le chasseur hocha la tête en silence et laissa tomber quelques pièces d'or sur le comptoir, payant d'avance les frais d'honoraires.

_ Excellent choix, monsieur ! Nous avons fait sortir ses crocs tout récemment. Je peux vous le recommander, sa bouche doit être idéale en ce moment, plus sensible et plus « mordante »…

Zéro frémit légèrement en entendant ces paroles, choqué par la froideur avec laquelle ces gens semblaient distribuer des vies, même s'ils n'étaient que des vampires et il se mit à observer celui qu'il avait choisi. Il y avait une rougeur clairement visible sur ses traits délicats, tandis que ses yeux, eux, fixaient résolument le sol en évitant de croiser le regard des clients. La mort transparaissait dans son regard, de ce que le jeune homme put voir entre les cheveux sombres qui se déversaient sur le visage du vampire.

_Apparemment, dix ans d'humiliation ne suffisaient pas..._

C'est ce que l'on avait l'impression de lire sur son visage.

Dans un mouvement rapide, la femme se tourna vers eux et fit sévèrement claquer ses doigts. En entendant ce bruit, le vampire secoua la tête, se leva et s'inclina légèrement avant de montrer une chambre à son client.

Cette dernière était somptueuse, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le jeune chasseur ne s'était pas attendu à tant de luxe lorsqu'il avait vu la façade du magasin.

Le mobilier était tellement luxueux que le chasseur se demanda s'il ne provenait pas d'un de ces manoirs de vampires saccagés et pillés pendant la guerre. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi tout, dans cette chambre, était si harmonieux et beau, quoique - à bien y regarder - un peu usé.

Avait-il choisi sans le savoir un vampire qui auparavant faisait partie d'un rang élevé ? Cela ne faisait de toute manière aucune différence, ils étaient tous égaux aujourd'hui. Tous des esclaves et pas mieux que des objets, voire pire, aux yeux des chasseurs. Bien que Zéro ne soit pas sûr de savoir si il était juste de tous les traiter de cette façon, son hésitation le rendit peu sûr de lui et de ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce.

Il se contenta de banalités maladroites pour l'instant.

_ Alors, comme ça, ils arrachent vos crocs, hein ?

Le vampire, qui fixait toujours le sol en attendant que le client fasse le premier pas, fut vaguement surpris d'entendre ça. Il n'était de toute manière personne pour lui répondre. Habituellement, les clients ne parlaient qu'aux gestionnaires, ne se souciant des vampires pour leurs donner des ordres brefs et les insulter.

Les chasseurs n'aimaient pas leur parler, parce que cela aurait signifié qu'ils aurait étaient des êtres sensibles...

Le vampire ne savait pas s'il était raisonnable de répondre ou pas, mais il saisit malgré tout l'occasion.

_ Euh... oui, répondit-il. Ils le font de temps en temps, parce que les crocs repoussent plus vite pour les sangs purs.

_ Tu es un sang pur ?

Zéro aurait peut-être dû le savoir. Mais il était assez difficile d'évaluer la puissance d'un vampire émoussé par la drogue et les autres charmes de contention. Et puis le jeune chasseur n'avait jamais rencontré de sang pur en personne, que ce soit avant ou après la guerre, et il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir en quoi ils étaient différents.

_ Je croyais que vous le saviez, dit le vampire. Habituellement, c'est la raison pour laquelle les personnes viennent à moi…

Le vampire n'était pas sûr de savoir qui était ce client, ce qui le rendait moins prudent, sans doute par ce que ce dernier dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Une drôle d'impression le faisait se sentir moins en danger, presque libre de parler sans avoir peur, sans avoir à se soucier de se faire rabrouer à tout moment car il avait l'habitude de ne parler que sur des ordres.

Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un chasseur jamais vu avant dans les maisons closes ou n'ayant pas encore passé les traditions locales. N'importe quel autre client l'aurait fait se mettre à genoux ou bien sur le lit, mais celui-ci restait juste là à regarder la chambre et à parler de choses au hasard, sans le pousser ou le commander.

Mais il était tout de même plus prudent pour le vampire de se méfier, au cas où le chasseur soit justement en train de jouer avec lui et qu'il soit plus expérimenté qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Certains des plus jeunes chasseurs faisaient du zèle, n'hésitant pas à afficher leur cruauté envers les vampires, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de stimuler ce côté-là du jeune chasseur, si jamais c'était le cas...

La douleur à cause de l'enlèvement de ses crocs ce matin, était encore lancinante. Comme les drogues entravaient considérablement la guérison des vampires, la douleur durerait probablement plusieurs jours avant de s'amenuiser.

Un vague frisson de dégoût traversa le corps de Zéro à l'idée que le vampire soit un sang pur mais il disparu tout aussi rapidement.

C'était un sang pur qui avait tué ses parents. Mais en retour, les chasseurs avaient massacrés tant de vampires pendant la guerre...

Tant de sang avait déjà été versé. Les deux partis avaient fait de nombreuses victimes. Dans l'ensemble, Zéro était assez juste dans son jugement pour ne pas blâmer quelqu'un pour un crime commis par un autre simplement parce qu'ils étaient de la même espèce.

Il avait détesté les vampires tous autant qu'ils étaient et il aurait pu se sentir encore ainsi si le vampire à qui il parlait était dans une position de pouvoir, mais il y avait encore assez d'innocence dans son cœur pour ne pas retourner la force de cette haine au visage meurtri devant lui.

Zéro déguisa sa réaction avec ce qu'il pensait réellement, créant la surprise.

_ Je croyais que les sangs purs étaient des bêtes prisées par les riches et les chanceux ?

Le regard du vampire se perdit dans la contemplation du sol, un air indéchiffrable se peignant sur son visage en une fraction de seconde.

_ C'est souvent le cas, je n'ai pas eu une telle... chance.

Le chasseur le regarda avec surprise, légèrement décontenancé. Le vampire le ressentit tout comme l'inquiétude croissante qui prenait possession de son corps en pensant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit et serait donc puni. Mais au lieu de cela, le chasseur changea simplement de sujet sans lui en expliquer la raison.

_ J'aime tes yeux.

Le vampire possédait quelque chose qui le distinguait de tous les autres, c'était ce qui avait immanquablement attiré l'attention de Zéro : ses yeux impressionnants, d'une belle couleur grenat.

_ Oh... Ils sont le trait caractéristique des _Kuran_.

Le sang pur avait maintenu le ton de la conversation qu'avait instauré le chasseur. Cependant, un frisson lui avait parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles de Zéro.

_S'il te plaît ne me les arrache pas, s'il te plaît ne me les arrache pas..._

C'est exactement ce qu'avait fait son dernier client, par pure cruauté. Le vampire en avait guéri certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne s'était pas passé dans une douleur effrayante et aiguë.

Heureusement, son client actuel ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de lui faire du mal. Au lieu de cela, il continuait à poser des questions.

_ _Kuran_? Votre clan ?

_ Ma famille. J'ai vécu avec mes parents avant la guerre.

Il avait aussi vécu avec sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas un sujet à mentionner. Elle était la seule parmi eux à avoir réussi à se cacher et donc à avoir une chance de survivre dans ce monde sans dessus dessous. Il ne mentionnerait jamais son existence à personne. L'humaine qu'elle était désormais ne devait pas savoir qu'il existait, de sorte qu'elle puisse au moins toucher au  
>bonheur.<p>

Il n'hésiterait pas à payer ce silence de sa vie s'il le fallait.

La question suivante de Zéro le fit rapidement sortir de ses rêveries.

_ Quel est ton nom ?

La surprise fut telle que le vampire le fixa ouvertement au début, mais il se rattrapa vite. S'attendant à ce que ce soit un test, il baissa docilement la tête en marmonnant des mots qu'il détestait et avec lesquels il était déjà trop habitué.

_ Je n'ai pas de nom. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un esclave qui ne vit que pour votre plaisir, monseigneur.

Sa voix était encore audible, mais néanmoins contrastait fortement avec la manière hésitante et plus vivante qu'il avait utilisée un instant plus tôt alors qu'il avait parlé de son plein gré. Cette phrase avait été dite d'un ton monocorde, résonnant comme la mort à l'instar d'un esprit brisé, trop habitué à répéter ces mots qu'il avait été forcé à mémoriser.

Quant au jeune chasseur, il fut choqué de cette réponse automatique et il la refusa.

_ Quoi ? Chacun a un nom.

_ Pas nous, nous sommes des vampires. Nous avons perdu nos noms durant la guerre.

_ Mais vous êtes plus vieux que la guerre. Vous deviez bien avoir un nom avant ?

Maintenant. Le vampire osa lever ses yeux et observa le visage consterné du chasseur en face de lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle ce dernier insistait, mais il était manifestement intrigué de voir à quel point ce client-là était différent de tous les autres.

Ce fut au tour de Zéro d'être surpris par la profondeur de ces yeux pleins de désespoir et à la couleur rougeâtre. Le coup d'œil qu'ils avaient échangé dans la salle de choix, alors que le vampire était exposé dans l'étalage, avait été assez pour convaincre Zéro de le choisir mais il n'avait pas encore remarqué combien le vampire semblait triste et désespéré.

_ Est-ce une sorte de test ? Je ne suis pas autorisé à donner mon nom. Et vous êtes un chasseur, il y a donc encore moins de raisons pour que je ne vous le donne.

Même sans dire la pensée qui lui traversé l'esprit, cette simple déclaration aurait suffi pour être prise comme une réponse rebelle et gagner de sévères coups, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'homme aux cheveux argentés en face de lui ne le punirait pas.

_ Il n'y a aucun test. Et si l'on prend en compte que j'ai payé pour toi, tu m'appartiens pour une nuit. Alors si je te demande ton nom, c'est que je souhaite le savoir.

_Celui-là est définitivement différent !_

Le vampire aurait presque sourit d'amusement, s'il ne s'était pas inévitablement rappelé de l'horreur du monde dans lequel il vivait, et les mots du chasseur.

_ _Kaname._ C'est _Kaname Kuran._

.

.

.

.

_[to be continued...]_

_**N.T : Alors là ! Définitivement je souhaite que vous me donniez votre avis parce que j'y est passé quand même pas mal de temps malgré les cours. Bien que j'adore faire ça traduire, j'ai aussi voulu retranscrire au maximum l'intention que porte l'auteur à sa fic. (le vocabulaire, les tournures de phrase anglais/ français et autres - puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de mot que je ne connaissais pas comme « bondage » * lol *, Wikipédia quand tu nous tient...)**_

_**Sachez que je suis un être qui, pour avoir du peps pendant qu'elle traduit, doit recevoir sa ration de review! (-Quel chantage ? Aucun ! :)**_

**/!\Attention : je compte pas à chaque fois traduire tout ce qu'écris l'auteur original dans ces mémos (N.A) à la fin de chaque chapitre, je ne relèverais que ce qui est de l'ordre de l'info. directe avec le manga...**

**mySM**

.

.

**N.A **: **Si vous vous demandez pourquoi ils ont tous les deux ce comportement un peu différent**, c'est parce qu'ils ont vécu des vies très différentes de celles qu'ils ont dans le scénario VK original, donc inévitablement leur vision du monde sera influencée et ils réagiront à différentes choses de plusieurs manières :

- Zéro a toujours grandi parmi les chasseurs, mais n'était pas présent à la mort de ses parents et n'a jamais été transformé en vampire et donc sa haine envers eux n'est jamais allée à l'extrême comme dans la série. (La mort de ses parents a été une tragédie, mais le souvenir de la guerre est un peu encore trop récent, Zéro n'a pas tout perdu, comme il en est le cas dans le VK original et par conséquent ne pense pas de la même manière.)

- Kaname d'autre part, est évidemment encore un sang pur et sous l'influence de la façon dont il a été élevé, mais il a aussi été un esclave durant les dix dernières années et s'est beaucoup trop battu sans échappatoire. Il décide donc qu'il est plus prudent d'être capturé et soumis.

Par-dessus le marché, Kaname n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que dans le manga (le fait d'être sous la garde d'Ichiou etc...) Le type d'abus qu'il a subi durant la guerre est beaucoup plus direct et manque de subtilité.

Pour avoir une idée plus exacte : prenez le Kaname innocent et confiant au moment du flash-back dans le manga; puis imaginez ce qui s'avérait si au lieu d'apprendre à manipuler les gens sous son autorité alors qu'il reste doux et innocent, il soit complètement traumatisé par des années d'abus et d'esclavage. (Je vais faire le paramètre avec la puberté qui touche les humains, bien que je ne sache pas encore si les âges dans l'UA seront ou non plus grand qu'a l'époque de la guerre dans le VK original)

Gardez à l'esprit que dans cette UA, beaucoup de paramètres sont différents, certains peu, d'autres beaucoup, bien sûr cela affecte les personnages bien qu'ils aient les mêmes caractères... Changeons de point de vue !

Je ne suis pas sûr du taux d'actualisation que je vais pouvoir faire, je veux mettre à jour autant que possible mais je suis en même en temps écrasée par le travail et les délais. Donc je suis dans une lutte constante pour trouver un petit moment XD. Mais espère que vous apprécierez la fic et la mettra à jour dés que je le pourrait !

^_^ * croise les doigts * et je compte aussi garder la mise à jour régulièrement, sans faire de chapitres trop longs... (espérons, espérons...)

Le titre de la fic est une idée hasardeuse qui traîner dans mon étrange esprit. * lol *  
>J'ai eu la sensation qu'elle s'adapter parfaitement à la fic. Elle n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque bande-son ou musique. Peut-être que le titre a une influence du style Silent Hill (rien voir avec l'intrigue XD, et avec le jeu non plus!)<p>

Le titre du chapitre quand à lui, provient d'une chanson d'un groupe que je ne fais que d'écouter pendant l'écriture ou le dessin (sur VK par exemple).  
>Vous le connaissez peut-être, il a fait « Vampire Heart ».<p> 


	2. Sous la Rose

**Titre original - Cradle of Blood - chapitre 2 "Under the Rose"_ littéralement "Sous la Rose"-_**

_Couples : Zero x Kaname (et inversement), en arrière plan celui de Ichiru x Shizuka et plein d'autres plus tard (Yaoi/ Het). Du lemon plus tard, sûr..._

_**/!\ Attention** : Dans cet UA il y aura de l'esclavage sexuel, de la prostitution, des thèmes matures ainsi que du hurt/comfort, alors soyez prêts... ^^_

.

.

.

**II**

Après quelques minutes de plus à s'échanger des banalités, minutes qui parurent très longues au vu de la maladresse qu'avait le chasseur pour converser avec le vampire ne sachant quoi lui demander, le sang pur lui ne savait pas si il était autorisé à y répondre. Zéro se sentit stupide en se rendant compte de son hésitation et puis finalement il se rappela pourquoi il était ici...

_"Merde, les gars du quartier général se foutraient de ma gueule s'ils me voyaient patauger dans mon embarras comme ça..."_

Les choses étaient sensées être à la fois simples, claires et facile à faire. Il devait simplement se rendre dans l'une de ces « maisons », choisir une de ces sangsues et la baiser. De retour à l'Association, ces idiots cesseraient alors de l'appeler le « garçon prude » et réaliseraient qu'il était devenu un vrai homme. Et cette stupide tradition serait terminée. C'était simple, facile et puis zut ! La sangsue qui se trouvait devant lui était belle à s'en damner, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problème. _N'est ce pas ?_

_Alors pourquoi a t-il si mal ?_

_Pourquoi regarde t-il la peau meurtrie du vampire et a-t-il soudain cette impression de le violer rien qu'à l'idée de le toucher ?_

_Pour l'amour du ciel... Ce ne sont que des conneries ! Ce n'est qu'une prostituée, le client ne devrait pas se sentir coupable !_

Zéro était un peu plus modéré que la plupart des chasseurs. Il avait accepté la façon dont la société avait évolué et il détestait les vampires en général tout simplement parce que c'est de cette manière et dans cette optique de pensée qu'on l'avait élevé. Mais il était bien loin du comportement de la majorité des chasseurs qui, eux, avaient un tel ressentiment pour ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre qu'ils n'avaient aucune considération pour les services sexuels qu'ils ordonnaient en prenant un plaisir sadique à humilier leurs esclaves. Parfois dans les cas les plus extrêmes, ils se délectaient même de la douleur qu'ils leur causaient, torturant les vampires pour mieux les sentir impuissants et soumis.

Mais malgré ses tendances modérées, Zéro était avant tout un chasseur. Il avait grandi entouré de gens qui croyaient en cet adage : _« les vampires encore vivants, il vaut mieux leur monter sur le dos, qu'ils gagnent le droit de vivre »._

_Et ils pensent que c'est tout à fait normal..._

Une fois, Zéro avait songé à voix haute que peut-être – juste peut-être – l'abus sexuel, la torture et les autres ignominies qu'on leur faisait n'étaient pas nécessaires... Son maître en l'entendant, avait été mortifié et lui avait aussitôt ordonné de se taire, de garder secrètes des idées aussi saugrenues que dangereuses...

L' Association des Chasseurs ne prenait aucuns risques et les activistes militants pour les droits des vampires étaient suivis de très près. Rares étaient ceux de notre époque qui osaient militer pour abolir la maltraitance envers les vampires ou pire encore, étendre les droits humains aux vampires.

Zéro n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être signalé comme un traître potentiel car il était loin de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Il lui arrivait simplement de réfléchir à l'occasion à voix haute sur les questions les plus extrêmes mais cela n'arrivait habituellement que lorsqu'il en parlait à son maître ou à des amis proches.

Il était peut-être idéaliste, mais le jeune chasseur était aussi lucide et il savait bien qu'il ne devait surtout pas en parler publiquement. Les gens étaient loin d'être ouverts d'esprit et en plus régulièrement soumis à des examens de l'Association grâce à des espions qui cherchent à savoir si des opinions impopulaires filtraient.

Discret ou pas, Zero était encore jeune et avait un avenir à préparer. Son maître et les quelques amis qui l'avaient entendu proférer de telles idées le désapprouvaient sévèrement et ne le ménageaient pas pour lui rappeler les dégâts horribles qui pouvaient démolir sa carrière si quelqu'un d'autre venait à les entendre. Il devrait alors lutter contre l'Association, qui l'appellerait avec dédain et dégoût « sympathisant des vampires ».

Son maître était toujours là pour lui rappeler l'histoire de son vieil ami Kaïen Cross, né dans l'un des clans de chasseurs de vampires les plus renommés. Un héros de la guerre qui avait même été envisagé pour le poste de président de l'Association... et qui maintenant était pratiquement exclu de l'Associations des Chasseurs, fui par l'ensemble des membres de la société et renié par ses propres amis. Personne n'osait plus l'approcher par crainte de subir le même sort après s'être simplement fait voir en sa compagnie...

L'homme était aujourd'hui surnommé « le vampire sans crocs » et poursuivait son chemin loin de tous, vieillissant seul. Sa fille adoptive et d'autres activistes un peu fous qui avaient milité en faveur de la même cause, avaient été condamnés au même sort que lui. Ils étaient eux aussi devenus des parias aux yeux de l'Association des Chasseurs et par extension, aux yeux de tout le monde puisque _le monde entier_ était maintenant contrôlé par l'Association.

_Association, Association des Chasseurs, Associa... Ils ne font que revenir sans cesse..._

Le temps où la population civile était tenue dans l'ignorance de l'existence des vampires et des chasseurs avait disparu depuis bien longtemps avec la guerre. Aujourd'hui, vous étiez obligatoirement un chasseur ou un de leurs proches, il n'y avait pas de place dans la société pour autre chose.

Quant aux vampires, ils étaient soit maintenus dans les « maisons », rien de plus que des bordels, ou bien étaient des esclaves privés qui appartenaient généralement aux chasseurs les plus riches... Quand ils n'appartenaient pas à des réseaux de prostitution en dehors des maisons.

Le monde tourné aujourd'hui à l'envers : exactement comme au temps, depuis longtemps révolu où l'aristocratie vampirique détenait les ex-humains comme des esclaves, c'était maintenant au tour de l'humanité d'asservir les vampires dans leur ensemble plutôt que seulement sur un rang. Ironiquement, les êtres humains pouvaient être aussi impitoyables - ou même plus ! – que les vampires ne l'avaient été jadis.

C'était ainsi que le monde tournait ces derniers temps, différent de celui d'avant guère mais à peine plus comparable. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement, en tout cas Zéro n'en connaissait pas d'autre.

En fait, il en était surprenant de voir qu'il n'avait pas le même comportement que les autres chasseurs qui, eux, prenaient plaisir à faire souffrir ceux qu'ils considéraient comme « une race inférieure ne méritant pas de vivre autrement que pour servir » avec la façon dont il fut élevé et son entourage en particulier ceux de l'Association.

C'était une sorte de profonde bonté instinctive qui habitait Zéro lorsqu'il regardait le sang pur en face de lui, en songeant à quel point la situation de ce dernier était injuste.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête persistait... Elle lui disait que sa réaction face aux maisons closes était excessive et que les vampires n'étaient que des bêtes déguisées en hommes et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun mal à les utiliser comme des objets de plaisir... Cette même petite voix lui répétait que ce sang pur avait de la chance d'être tombé dans un endroit aussi minable que celui-ci, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir mal pour lui.

_Après tout il est maintenu en vie..._

Mais Zéro se surprenait à détailler les ecchymoses bleuâtres autour des poignets du vampire, ou ici et là sur ses fins traits délicats. Il se souvenait de cette misère silencieuse qui transparaissait dans ses prunelles alors qu'il était honteusement exposé dans la salle de choix.

Non, la voix de sa conscience parlait bien plus fort que celle de la tentation...

Zéro avait été inévitablement choqué par toute cette mise en scène. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas du avoir tant d'importance, il était habitué à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le monde, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi ébranlé par tout ça.

Avant, il prenait tout cela comme un concept abstrait. Mais c'était une chose d'observer ces _hommes_ et ces _femmes _d'un œil distrait à travers les fenêtres des maisons closes, et c'en était une autre de voir de près l'un de ces _captifs _et de l'entendre dire qu'il dire qu'il avait perdu sa famille et sa vie durant la guerre. Cela rendait la situation beaucoup plus réelle et tragique. Terriblement loin de l'excuse toute trouvée qu'il se donnait pour calmer sa culpabilité en disant qu'ils n'étaient que des bêtes utilisés pour le plaisir.

Peut-être était-ce justement une des raisons pour lesquelles les esclaves n'étaient pas autorisés à garder leurs noms, ni à parler sans en avoir reçu l'ordre... On les dépersonnalisait, rendant ainsi l'acte beaucoup plus froid en ne faisant pas culpabiliser ceux qui profitaient d'eux.

Le chasseur sortit de sa rêverie, réalisant encore une fois l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se sentait complètement stupide. Que penseraient ses amis de lui s'ils le voyaient aussi hésitant bien qu'il ait déjà payé et se trouve maintenant dans cette chambre avec le vampire.

Ils ne croiraient jamais à ses scrupules* et penseraient à coup sûr qu'il était en train de se dégonfler... _Et ne se seraient jamais attendu à voir les choses se dérouler ainsi..._

Il se demanda encore une fois s'il était vraiment juste d'hésiter autant. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un vampire, mais les premières fois de la vie se passaient toujours un peu bizarrement. Non? Et comment faire avec un canon de beauté comme ça juste en face de vous ? C'était si étrange de se retrouver ici…

Zéro était loin de manquer de libido sexuelle de quelque manière que ce soit ; à son âge c'était tout le contraire en fait. En vérité, il n'avait pas choisi ce vampire uniquement pour ses yeux si particuliers, non, c'était aussi le corps magnifique du sang pur qui avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'il l'avait observé à travers la vitrine à la vue de la peau nue de ce sang pur aux cheveux sombres, Zéro avait distinctement senti cette sensation familière qui avait soudain rendu son pantalon un peu trop serré.

_« C'est un péché d'être aussi beau... »_

_C'est ce que les chasseurs plus âgés disent des sangsues après tout... Que les vampires ont été créés par la nature dans le seul but d'être utilisés comme esclaves de plaisir, d'où leur beauté irréelle, leurs habitudes commodément nocturnes, leurs organes trop sensible... Tout le monde le dit, c'est dans l'ordre des choses..._

Oui, cette pensée-là était suffisante pour mettre son hésitation de côté. L'expérience promettait d'être hallucinante si l'apparence sensuelle du vampire reflétait la façon dont il se comportait dans un lit.

_Maître Yagari et les autres ont raison, après tout les vampires ne sont que des bêtes. Il est stupide de penser en des termes humains tels que le viol ou l'abus quand il s'agit de ces sangsues au lieu d'êtres humains. Qu'est ce qu'il doit en penser ?_

Le but premier de la venue de Zéro ici était uniquement d'en finir avec cette stupide pratique. Donc techniquement, il n'était obligé à rien s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas comme si on parlait aux vampires, il n'y avait donc aucun risque que quiconque découvre qu'il n'avait rien fait ce soir.

Mais Zéro sentait son esprit s'enflammer à la vue de ce corps nu presque offert, ce qui rendait son sang nettement plus ardent à un tout autre endroit de son anatomie... Si seulement ces stupides scrupules ne l'avaient pas accaparés, il se serait lâché en un instant et aurait déjà poussé le vampire sur le lit sans se soucier de ses hésitations.

S'accrocher à cette pensée pour en finir enfin avec ses soucis de conscience, c'est ce que le chasseur fit. D'un geste bref, il demanda au vampire de se déshabiller; si on pouvait appeler « se déshabiller » le fait d'enlever le peu qu'il portait déjà et il commença à retirer son propre manteau et sa chemise. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de se déplacer ainsi torse nu dans une si luxueuse chambre.

Kaname quant à lui, était relativement respecté pour le bon rendement qu'il apportait à la maison après des années de servitude. Au fil du temps, il avait constaté que la résistance – ou même le fait d'être lent afin de retarder le plus possible l'inévitable – ne lui apportait généralement que plus de douleur. Les maîtres qu'il avait eu lui avaient souvent démontré avec beaucoup de brutalité qu'il n'avait plus aucun autre choix dans la vie et le vampire avait fini par se soumettre, comprenant que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'obéir était pour lui le seul moyen d'espérer souffrir un peu moins... Non pas que Kaname pourrait jamais vraiment se résigner à une telle idée mais il avait comprit qu'il était aussi dans son intérêt de jouer le jeu afin de comprendre comment il pourrait échapper à des punitions inutiles.

Le sang pur s'était habitué depuis longtemps aux coups, son corps les ignorait en partie grâce à l'endurance de son long passé mais au-delà de la simple douleur physique, Kaname pouvait partiellement « bloquer » son esprit. Et tout ce que les maîtres de cette « maison » pouvaient lui faire n'aurait rien changé. Il avait des raisons beaucoup plus profondes qui expliquaient pourquoi il cherchait à éviter les problèmes à tout prix en refermant son esprit. Raisons aussi sombres et vieilles que la guerre elle-même et dont à ce jour il ne s'était pas libéré. Peut-être même que rien ne pourrait le libérer de _ça_ après tout.

Le sang pur fut nu en quelques instants, il se rendit au lit à baldaquin et retira la couverture qui y était posée révélant ainsi un chaleureux dessus de lit aux couleurs de feuilles jaunes ainsi que des oreillers satiné, le tout coordonné au drapé des longs rideaux de la même couleur et qui se mariait avec élégance aux meubles de la chambre.

Les yeux de Zéro allaient du vampire au grand baldaquin, qu'il soupçonna provenir d'avant la guerre mais il abandonna la question puisqu'il suffit que le vampire qui s'y était allongé lui fasse signe de le rejoindre. Avant de grimper sur le lit, Zéro prit soin d'enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Le sang pur comptait obéir en silence tout en étant efficace et rapide, habitué comme il l'était. Il garda ses yeux baissés, attendant le prochain ordre, son masque de calme parfaitement en place et ne trahissant rien de l'inquiétude qui le gagnait pourtant lorsqu'il était en présence d'une clientèle aussi imprévisible. Car avec une clientèle plus_ normale, _les choses étaient plus faciles. Eux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ils le voulaient vite – surtout les plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas disposés à payer pour plus de temps que le stricte nécessaire ne voulant de la sorte pas perdre une minute.

La plupart des gens choisissaient le sang pur pour des moments brefs et directs. On ne prenait alors pas la peine de lui parler du tout, on l'attrapait tout simplement violemment par un bras ou par le collier et on le poussait sur le lit ou on le faisait se pencher sur le meuble le plus proche en lui donnant des coups aux pieds ou aux jambes afin de les écarter pour un passage plus rapide.

Mais au contraire, ce client-là était si hésitant que c'en était devenu presque inquiétant pour les habitudes de Kaname. Parce que contrairement à la grande majorité des autres, il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre avec celui-ci. Qu'il ait l'air de quelqu'un de désorienté et de terriblement nerveux ou hésitant n'était selon Kaname, qu'une façade pour lui préparer ensuite un mauvais tour ou quelque chose du genre. Au temps où les vampires appartenaient à la société – pour des raisons complètement différentes – savoir lire sur le visage de la personne en face de vous, vous permettait de planifier votre stratégie afin de minimiser la manière dont vous pourriez être blessé.

Cependant, Kaname ne parvenait pas lire en ce chasseur et c'était exactement ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Sur le lit le sang pur opta pour une position semi-assise, les genoux légèrement repliés devant lui, la tête légèrement baissée en signe de soumission mais qui pouvait regarder à la dérobée le chasseur. Ce dernier avait grimpé sur le lit, et le vampire attendit qu'il fasse un geste pour lui indiquer de faire quelque chose.

Il détestait ces moments-là, ces instants où il devait attendre que le client lui dise quoi faire. Il les haïssait sans doute tout autant que lorsque les gens se mettaient à le toucher. Les attouchement étaient toujours aussi répugnants, même après tant d'années et il avait depuis longtemps perdu à jamais l'espoir de s'y habituer, même s'il ressentait malgré tout une certaine fierté lorsqu'il se disait qu'il leur avait résisté, qu'il avait tenu le coup et qu'il était encore là.

Les premiers temps de sa servitude, tout avait été si insupportable qu'il avait eu envie d'en finir pour de bon mais malgré cela il avait tout fait pour survivre, se pliant à tous les compromis, et même surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas oublié qui il était.

Il voulait croire qu'une petite partie de lui était encore comme il était des années auparavant. Et cela en dépit de toute la dignité qu'il avait perdue. Son amour propre était profondément enfoui à l'intérieur de lui et de son esprit, comme caché dans une petite boîte où il avait aussi stocké les souvenirs de sa sœur et leurs parents. Un lieu intouchable et invulnérable, hors de portée des viols et de la brutalité du monde dans lequel il était forcé de vivre.

Avoir ce petit oasis dans son esprit l'aidait à s'échapper pendant les rares moments où il était seul: ses temps de pause. Il pouvait alors montrer cette haine intense, le pur dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour ce monde malgré le masque de la reddition et de la soumission qu'il était obligé de montrer à ses maîtres ainsi qu'à ses clients.

Nu mais portant toujours le collier de cuir épais autour de son cou et les menottes en fer aux poignets et aux chevilles, le sang pur était l'objet d'un spectacle encore plus attrayant qu'auparavant.

Non pas que la tenue de servitude* qu'il arborait ne laissât place à l'imagination; puisque sa peau était entièrement dévoilée mais le cuir contrastait sur la pâleur parfaite de son corps aussi le voir nu aurait été encore plus agréable si sa beauté, l'image même de la perfection, n'était pas altérée par quelques contusions. Il arborait aussi une marque qui en réalité, renfermait un charme de retenue que les chasseurs plaçaient avec précaution sur tous les vampires de sorte qu'une simple touche sur une borne technique, les rendent totalement incapable de se déplacer et à fortiori de se rebeller, en plus des drogues qu'on leur administrait déjà. Pour Kaname, on avait apposé cette marque sur sa cuisse intérieure gauche sans qu'elle semble se détacher du reste de son corps, ce qui le faisait paraître plus sensuel encore.

Tout chez ce vampire, semblait appeler au plaisir de la chair, encore plus que d'autres esclaves que Zéro avait vu dans le passé. Soit parce que ce vampire avait passé des années dans cette « maison », soit parce qu'il était naturellement sexy et que c'était pour ce caractère prédominant de sa personne qu'on l'_utilisait_.

Le chasseur parcourut des yeux le corps élancé du sang pur offert à lui en prenant compte de ses traits gracieux et chaque détail particulièrement attrayant, comme ses genoux un peu écartés qui laissaient librement voir son entrecuisse bien formé sur toute sa longueur.

Cependant conscient de sa pensée, Zéro refusa d'enregistrer ce détail, il continua son effeuillage visuel en reprenant sur son ventre plat et sa poitrine délicate mais tonique où deux boutons de chair rose étaient légèrement colorés.

Le cuir de l'équipement de servitude qu'il avait tout juste enlevé avait dû frotter désagréablement ses ecchymoses puisque de délicates bosses rosâtres commençaient à apparaître. Les yeux de Zéro réussirent à s'arracher de cette triste constatation et ils continuèrent leur parcours jusqu'à la nuque pâle cerclée par l'épais collier de cuir, puis ils admirèrent un moment le visage presque androgyne du sang pur, ses lèvres tentantes et entrouvertes, invitant au plaisir charnel, comme si elles réagissaient à l'excitation qui s'emparait de lui, le faisant durcir là où il ne le voulait pas l'admettre tout au long de son indécent voyeurisme sur le corps magnifique du sang pur.

C'était donc bien comme on le disait, « la beauté des vampires » – et plus encore celle des sangs purs – ne faisait aucune distinction entre les mâles et les femelles...

Bien que les chasseurs en général expliquent qu'il n'y avait aucune différence parce qu'il s'agissait avant tout de bêtes, qu'elles soient hommes ou femmes, pour Zéro c'était tout autre chose. Il était plus enclin à penser que c'était parce que Kaname était tellement magnifique dans sa beauté virile qu'elle transcendait la normalité, au point que ses traits ne touchent le paroxysme de l'androgynie de la sorte qu'il ne pouvait être comparé à tout autre vampire du sexe masculin.

La beauté éthérée du sang pur semblait facile à oublier...

Le jeune chasseur qu'était Zéro n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance pour le même sexe auparavant mais la beauté de Kaname, cette peau à la fois pâle lisse et fragile, ces lèvres sensuelles d'un rouge délicat et ces yeux d'un auburn presque pourpre extraordinaire couronnés de longs cils, expliquaient pourquoi cet homme était doté d'une _magnificence magnétique_. Car il s'agissait bien d'un homme, Zéro n'en doutait pas une seconde au vu de ce qui était parfaitement visible entre ses cuisses écartées.

La vérité pouvait être dite : à l'instant présent Zéro n'arrivait pas à rêver autre chose qu'à ces lèvres enroulées autour de son excitation qui se faisait lancinante et qu'il devenait très urgent de calmer.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire au sang pur son inavouable envie, il se rappela soudain les paroles de la femme plus tôt lui assurant que la bouche serait _« particulièrement agréable à utiliser »_ en raison du fait qu'on avait récemment arraché les crocs au vampire et que cette zone était légèrement enflée et par conséquent plus sensible.

Il se ravisa aussitôt. Bien sûr cela aurait été très agréable pour lui mais douloureux pour le sang pur qui avait la bouche encore endolorie par les crocs arrachés.

Zéro réalisa alors que si les lèvres de Kaname étaient aussi attrayantes et rouges, c'était précisément soit parce que sa bouche ne s'était pas encore remise de la déchirure de ses gencives, soit – et peut-être tout à la fois – parce que des clients avait suivi le conseil de la femme et en avaient profité pour lui affliger des supplices supplémentaires.

Cependant Zéro ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait encore mal en partie pour qu'il le confirme et en partie parce qu'il avait une sorte d'espoir insensé, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il avait tort.

_ Je suppose que tu ne peux rien faire avec la bouche... ?

Le vampire, qui pendant tout ce temps attendait les ordres du chasseur, comme par exemple dans quelle position il voulait qu'il se mette, fut surpris par la question puis hésita une seconde avant de tenter une réponse type que les vampires étaient sensés fournir.

_ Ce que je veux n'est pas grave. Je vis…

_ Ouais, ouais, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit... mais ta bouche te fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Cette vielle salope acariâtre en bas semblait enchantée par cette idée, en fait.

Le juron fut inattendu et les joues de Kaname se colorèrent légèrement tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait l'envie de rire qui le prenait sur la façon dont le chasseur avait appelé la gestionnaire de comptoir d'enregistrement.

C'était exactement de cette façon qu'il l'appelait dans son esprit même si bien sûr, il ne le disait pas à haute voix car cela lui aurait apporté trop de problèmes en son bas monde... Le vampire fut pris de court en se rendant compte de la tournure humoristique que tout ça prenait et c'est en s'attendant au pire que la crainte se dessina soudain sur son visage.

Mais rien ne se passa... à son grand soulagement.

Il fut également considérablement surpris que le chasseur se montre aux petits soins avec lui, s'attardant sur le fait qu'il soit blessé ou non. Normalement, si quelqu'un lui demandait cela, c'était dans l'unique but de le faire souffrir encore plus et non de minimiser sa douleur.

_ Je… En vérité, les autres parties de mon corps me font tout aussi mal mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. S'il vous plaît, faites comme il vous plaira... Je suis habitué de toute façon. Cela ne changera rien...

Cette détermination empreint de résignation secoua intensément le chasseur.

La voix du vampire était maîtrisée, il parlait à la fois d'un ton doux et faible, ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la sensualité si elle ne portait pas un tel désespoir qui la rendait presque tremblante.

Instinctivement, le chasseur leva la main et le vampire frémit s'attendant au début à un coup, avant de se forcer docilement à rester calme lorsqu'il sentit le contact de la paume du chasseur. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci voulait juste toucher son visage...

Zéro fit courir ses doigts le long de la pommette du sang pur, puis il glissa doucement vers le haut jusqu'à se perdre dans ces étonnants yeux couleur auburn, qui semblaient fermés. Comme hypnotisé, Zéro les caressa et ce qu'il ressentit était agréable et doux.

Le vampire frissonna, terriblement incertain, songeant qu'il ne servait pas à être touché avec douceur et qu'il ne savait désormais plus à quoi s'attendre. Tous ses instincts lui criaient que ce chasseur lui ferait mal aussitôt. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il mit à le caresser si ce n'était parce qu'en réalité il était plus dangereux que les autre ?

Et il en avait vécu des coups inattendus sans raisons. Trop souvent même pour ne pas être automatiquement tendu car d'une seconde à l'autre tout pouvait basculer dans la violence...

Mais ce que voulait Zéro c'était que cette caresse soit rassurante, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, le vampire devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il retira donc sa main à contrecœur et observa l'attitude tendue que le vampire voulait faire passer pour naturelle.

Le chasseur remarqua alors que les bras du sang pur le long de son corps agrippaient les draps dans une tentative de s'accrocher à quelque chose, tout en cachant ses mains qui tremblaient, ce qui s'aggrava lorsque le chasseur s'en approcha.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Zéro ne pourrait jamais imaginer de lui-même, c'était qu'il était un violeur.

Désir ou non, traditions ou non, au diable les concepts profondément établis de la société dans laquelle il avait grandi, il était sûr qu'ils étaient tout à fait faux et abominables ! La créature qu'il avait en face de lui était un être sensible remplis de sentiments et de peur... Il n'était peut-être pas humain mais ce n'était pas non plus une bête comme tout le monde s'acharnait à le dire, il ne méritait pas d'être violé ainsi.

Peut-être qu'il allait terriblement regretter plus tard d'avoir payé une aussi lourde facture, au vu de tout l'argent gaspillé à payer une nuit sans même le toucher mais à l'heure actuelle Zéro ne pouvait se résoudre à forcer le sang pur à se donner à lui.

.

.

.

_[to be continued...]_

_**N.T: Petit mémo :**_

***scrupule ****: **son synonyme est le mot incertitude, ici l'on parle des hésitations de Zéro... (n.t : le mot se répété trop alors j'en ai eu marre et l'a remplacé avec son frère lui beaucoup plus soutenu...)

***tenue de servitude ****:** c'est cette tenue en latex que vous avez sûrement déjà vu... Elle est le symbole même de ce qu'est le SM... ^^ (sinon Google, j'vous en aurait bien fait un dessin... En fait non.)

.

**N.A :** Le titre vient de la chanson de H.I.M. XD qu'est ce je les aime...

Ce chapitre met en place l'ambiance de cette fic, mais j'espère que les choses deviendront bientôt intéressantes...

Désolée aussi pour le manque de lemon dans ce chap. mais qui sait ? P'têt bien que dans le prochain... x)

Une partie de moi est terriblement tentée de faire des chaps. plus longs mais vu comment j'ai à peine le temps de mettre à jour, ce serait plutôt irréaliste ... Donc c'est peut-être mieux si je m'en tiens à ces chapitres courts et à des mise à jour plus ou moins régulière à chaque fois que c'est possible, plutôt que de super-longs chaps. et des mises à jour rares...

.

.

**N.T :**

_**°Si vous demandez pourquoi nos deux héros se comportent de manière totalement différente, et bien rendez-vous à la fin du premier chap. où tout est expliqué.**_

_**°J'ai moi-même écouté la musique de H.I.M qui est franchement pas mal... Mais c'est moi ou le leader ressemble à Johnny Deep ? X)**_

_**°En ce qui concerne les avis (on garde le**_**meilleur**_** pour la fin^^) : **_

_**J'ai été agréablement surprise de touts ces bons retours sur le premier chap. je vous assure que ça nous donne encore plus l'envie de retrouver son clavier ! **_

_**Maintenant comme me l'avait souligné Personne (c'est bien son pseudo x) qui lit la version original du **_Berceau de Sang**_ et qui étudie l'anglais j'ai suivit ton conseil et donc j'ai traduis en étant plus dans l'esprit « idiomatique », en tournant le plus possible le patois anglais en celui français qui y correspondait le mieux ! J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais..._**

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous ait plu! :)**_

_**mySM**_


	3. Ouvre donc tes bras

**Titre original - Cradle of Blood - chapitre 3 "So open your arms" **_**littéralement "Ouvre donc tes bras"-**_

**N.T**** : Voici donc ce troisième chapitre… Corrigé par Siphirith Hojo-Valentine-Aizen ! (Que je remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs! x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**mySM**_

_Couples : Zero x Kaname (et inversement), et d'autres … (Yaoi/ Het). Du lemon de temps en temps._

_**/!\ Attention**__: Dans cet UA il y aura de l'esclavage sexuel, de la prostitution, des thèmes matures ainsi que du hurt/comfort, alors soyez prêts …_

_._

_._

_._

**III**

Lorsque le chasseur fit signe à Kaname de se coucher sur le lit, le vampire fut certain que cela serait comme les autres fois, il était donc compréhensible qu'il soit étonné que le jeune homme ne le touche pas.

Au lieu de cela, il cala des oreillers derrière sa nuque et se mit à observer le plafond pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Zéro continua à parler maladroitement de banalités auxquelles Kaname répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, n'étant pas habitué à échanger avec quelqu'un normalement et ne sachant pas beaucoup des nouvelles actuelles et donc de ce qui se passait en dehors de la _maison_.

La dernière vraie discussion qu'avait eu le jeune Kuran avec une personne remontait déjà à bien longtemps puisque la plupart du temps les clients, les gestionnaires de la maison ainsi que ses maîtres ne faisaient que lui donner des ordres tout en lui déconseillant fortement de leur répondre. Il se sentait si bête à cet instant-ci avec Zéro, pour ses moments d'hésitation et ses silences maladroits mais cela lui semblait normal, compte tenu de ces nombreuses années où il n'avait pas pu parler librement en manœuvrant les mots avec aisance.

La lancinante douleur qu'il avait à la mâchoire ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles, puisqu'elle le ralentissait dans ses allocutions, rendant sa bouche pâteuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait. Zéro le remarqua et lui dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter et de juste se taire.

Le sang pur ne pouvait toujours pas deviner quelles étaient les véritables intentions du chasseur, mais lui obéit volontiers, soulagé d'être enfin capable de laisser sa mâchoire se reposer un peu.

_«Si les crocs repoussent lentement, que lui arrive-t-il quand ils ne sont pas là ?_

_«__À__ quoi_ _est-ce que ça ressemble un vampire sang pur -qui plus est- sans crocs ? »_

Curiosité inévitablement morbide de la jeunesse.

Kaname vit la curiosité dans les yeux de l'Argenté et respecta l'ordre tacite. Il ouvrit sa bouche, fit glisser ses doigts le long de son visage pour légèrement soulever ses lèvres, révélant ses dents et des trous déchirés et encore sanglants où auraient normalement dû se trouver ses crocs.

Il y en avait deux en haut et deux en bas, les gestionnaires lui ayant arraché aussi les canines inférieures par mesure de sécurité. Bien qu'en petite quantité, ses blessures suintaient encore de sang, rougissant par ailleurs la salive du vampire et le reste de ses dents.

Le chasseur sentit son cœur se serrer, compatissant à la vue des trous ensanglantés, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ Si tu avais du sang frais, est-ce que la douleur diminuerait ?

Il savait non seulement que l'on donnait aux vampires asservis le sang des criminels, ou plus souvent celui de vampire à la qualité inférieure qui vivaient eux aussi dans l'esclavage mais qui manquaient d'attraits nécessaires pour poser devant les fenêtres de choix, mais aussi qu'on ne leur donnait que le strict minimum et ce en de rares occasions pour les garder affaiblis et les vider de leurs forces à tout moment. On ne leur fournissait donc une plus grande quantité de sang que lorsqu'ils étaient grièvement blessés -aux dépends des maisons qui devaient alors débourser plus pour eux, sans compter que les drogues qu'on leur administrait ralentissaient leur taux de guérison naturel.

_ Il en est vrai … Mais ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon.

Le sang pur savait bien qu'il avait peu de chance d'en recevoir, à moins qu'il ne soit blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir travailler.

Zéro sentit une envie de plus en plus étrange le submerger, lui qui était allé à l'encontre de tous ses instincts et les notions les plus fondamentales qu'on lui avait enseignées en tant que chasseur.

_« Comment faisait ce vampire si convaincant et irrésistible pour lui donner l'envie si particulière de l'aider à atténuer sa peine ? »_

Pour toute personne normale, offrir son sang à un vampire était impensable, impardonnable et criminel, alors pour un chasseur… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser. Mais la boussole morale de Zéro lui disait que, bien que les vampires ne soient pas mieux que des bêtes aux yeux des chasseurs, celui devant lui n'en était pas une. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une personne telle que ce sang pur devait mené cette vie.

Une certaine voix murmura au chasseur d'acquitter, de soulager cette douleur. Que c'était juste. Pas pire qu'un vrai crime après tout et que cela ne lui aurait rien coûté.

Kaname le regardait avec surprise, ne comprenant pas les idées qui traversaient l'esprit du chasseur. La direction que prenait cette discussion était impensable pour lui et il ne l'aurait deviné bien qu'il avait senti sans aucun doute quelque chose se produire.

Le jeune Argenté descendit néanmoins du lit à la recherche de son pantalon et sortit de l'une des poches un petit canif avant de revenir vers le brun. Celui-ci leva les mains, se soumettant à lui faire des excuses en des gestes qui se voulaient apaisants plutôt que de prendre le risque de se défendre.

_ S'il vous plaît … vous ne devriez pas faire cela. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a énervé, je m'en excuse, mais s'il vous plaît …

Il n'osa pas en dire plus, sachant que la situation pouvait empirer d'un moment à l'autre. Puisque les clients n'aimaient pas que les vampires demandent quoi que ce soit, même si sa demande ne ressemblait pour le moins du monde à un ordre.

Les yeux de Zéro s'élargirent de surprise lorsqu'il constata que l'autre supposait qu'il était sur le point de le torturer ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_ Je ne vais pas te couper.

Le chasseur positionna assurément le couteau sous son poignet, et se le trancha d'une coupe nette et assez peu profonde pour que l'hémorragie qui en résulterait ne soit pas trop difficile à arrêter. Une goutte de sang perla instantanément avant de former une ligne rouge, tandis qu'elle coulait vers la paume du chasseur qui manœuvra sa main autour de sorte qu'aucune goutte ne tombe sur le lit.

L'odeur du sang frais inonda l'air ambiant, étourdissant le sang pur qui en était affamé. Kaname eu un petit gémissement étranglé de désir ardent à la vue du liquide cramoisi, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte son visage rougeoya de honte. Et pour le cacher à l'Argenté, il enfouit son visage dans les oreillers en serrant fortement ses yeux déjà rouges, tout en essayant de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration saccadée à cause du tourbillon atroce de soif qui le rongeait de l'intérieur même. Le rendant de moins en moins contrôlable.

Il n'avait pas le moindre espoir de se délecter d'un peu de sang dans toute cette histoire car il était naturel pour lui que le chasseur ait mis en scène tout cela dans le seul et unique but d'être cruel. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Zéro dirigea l'un de ses doigts ensanglantés sur les lèvres du sang pur qui les avaient sciemment fermées.

_ Je me suis coupé pour une raison … et tu le sais.

_ Qu…

Le jeune sang pur qui avait ouvert sa bouche la referma rapidement, réalisant qu'il ne fut pas très intelligent de le faire.

_ Kaname, bois. Lèche juste ma paume sans toucher la plaie.

La salive d'un sang pur en bonne quantité pouvait transformer un humain en vampire.

Lécher seulement n'aurait pas été suffisant, la pénétration des crocs et l'injection de salive directement dans le flux sanguin étaient nécessaires pour avoir n'importe qu'elle chance de succès avec la grande quantité de médicaments anti-vampire qu'avait actuellement Kaname dans le sang -ses maîtres ne voulant pas prendre de risques-. Il était donc extrêmement improbable que Zéro puisse se transformer même s'il avait eu envie que Kaname le fasse dans les règles, mais sa compassion n'allait pas jusqu'à devenir imprudent, aussi il préféra ne pas en prendre le risque si petit soit-il.

Ceci expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas que le vampire touche directement sa blessure mais qu'il lui offre plutôt le sang qui coulait sur sa paume.

Kaname n'attendit pas que l'ordre se répète à deux reprises. Il s'accrocha à la main qui lui était offerte comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui lui restait au monde, et en lécha le liquide grenat goulûment, frémissant violemment tant son corps tout entier fut envahi de sensations délicieuses. Il n'en perdit pas une goutte, léchant la paume, suçant les doigts -ce qui anima toutes sortes de sensations dans une autre partie de l'anatomie de Zéro-. Il s'assura aussi que le sang aille en contact direct avec les blessures de sa bouche en dirigeant sa propre langue couverte de sang dessus ; ce qui en calmerait plus vite la douleur que s'il l'avait simplement avalé et permis à son corps de faire le reste. Si sa vitesse de guérison avait été normale, il en aurait tout de suite guéri mais les drogues ralentissaient ce processus, ainsi le sang appliqué directement sur les blessures était une méthode plus rapide et efficace.

Toutefois, il en savoura chaque goutte, comme un homme qui recevait un nectar tombé des cieux après s'être perdu une éternité dans le désert.

Les vampires de rangs inférieurs et même les nobles pouvaient mourir de soif de sang s'ils n'en avaient pas régulièrement, mais les sangs purs avaient plus de contrôle sur leurs instincts. Rares étaient ceux qui se perdaient dans le besoin, ils étaient juste progressivement de plus en plus affaiblis si on leur donnait n'importe quel sang. En conséquence, en ce temps, on ne leur en donnait jamais assez à tous et à toutes, quel que soit le mal qui dévorait leurs corps …

En règle générale, c'était seulement lorsque qu'il avait subi un traitement particulièrement mauvais de la part de ses clients, qu'on concédait à Kaname de boire le sang d'un autre vampire, et encore dans ce cas là, ce n'était que le strict nécessaire afin qu'il puisse guérir vite et retravailler rapidement.

Zéro trouvait terriblement étrange, d'avoir cette langue si chaude et douce léchant chaque doigt de sa main avec une passion née du désespoir et du besoin. La langue elle-même était parfaitement normale, chaude et humide comme celle d'un humain mais sachant que c'était celle d'un vampire, sachant qu'il lui donnait son sang … Cette pensée lui envoya une sombre et froide décharge électrique le long de son échine, il savait clairement quelle répercussion cela pouvait avoir.

Il était en train de transgresser à jamais tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, c'était indubitablement impardonnable. Aux yeux de tout le monde il serait vu comme un dégoûtant individu fraternisant avec l'ennemi, peut-être même condamné à la soumission lui aussi … Qui sait ? Il y avait fort à parier que beaucoup de chasseurs plus âgés l'auraient vu de cette façon : _un chasseur offrant son sang à un vampire …_

Mais quand Zéro vit momentanément l'expression de béatitude, remplaçant celle du désespoir, se peindre sur le visage de Kaname qui s'accrochait à sa main sanglante, ses yeux rouge-sang vitreux et lâchant des râles de plaisir … Il n'y eut aucun doute dans son esprit, que cela soit interdit ou non : il n'avait pas tort. Cela ne lui coûtait rien, il faisait seulement preuve de miséricorde auprès de quelqu'un qui avait désespérément besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas devenir quelqu'un de mauvais en un tel acte.

De petits coups sur la porte le firent sortir de sa rêverie tandis qu'il contemplait le sang pur lui léchant la main. L'Argenté se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'on les interrompait, mais le visage d'horreur qu'avait le vampire tandis qu'il se retourna vers lui, lui donna une vague idée. Kaname libéra rapidement la main du chasseur et recula, une horrible certitude gravée sur ses traits.

Le Sang pur était déchiré entre la peur et une colère dirigée envers lui-même.

_Il aurait dû savoir … Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi stupide et tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau !_

Une voix calme et polie se fit entendre par delà la porte demandant :

« Monsieur, nous avons été informés qu'il y avait une légère odeur de sang venant de cette chambre, et nous voulions juste nous assurer que tout va bien. »

Ils n'avaient réellement pris la peine de vérifier si cela provenait d'autres chambres, et avaient même pris des précautions avec ce sang pur qui prenait indépendamment plus de drogues que les autres et puisque Zéro était un nouveau client ils voulaient juste s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle.

Kaname baissa honteusement la tête, comme condamné à mort et s'attendant au pire à présent. Étant persuadé que le chasseur lui avait fait boire de son sang dans l'unique but de lui causer des ennuis, il se serait lui même frappé pour être tombé dans un piège aussi évident.

Quand Zéro déclara d'une voix forte que tout se passait bien, chassant le gardien en prétendant qu'il était juste en train de « jouer » -un euphémisme pour dire entraîner le vampire dans une soif de sang sans aucune autre raison que de le faire souffrir -ce qui était loin d'être une pratique rare-, le brun ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

Le gardien à la porte crut au mensonge facilement, de toute manière qui aurait soupçonné une vérité tellement impensable quand le mensonge était tellement plus probable ?

Kaname regarda avec une nouvelle admiration Zéro. Il s'était attendu à ce que le chasseur prétende qu'il l'avait attaqué ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais surtout pas à ce que Zéro prenne le risque de le couvrir, allant jusqu'à le protéger. Le brun aurait pu être sévèrement puni si ses maîtres avaient su ce que le chasseur avait fait, donateur disposé ou non.

Pendant tout ce temps où il tergiversa, Zéro s'était appliqué à presser la plaie sur son poignet à l'aide de son autre main afin que le saignement s'arrête, et il fut à la fois amusé et touché par le regard que lui envoya Kaname. Non seulement il ne tenait plus en équilibre, mais le sang pur prenait aussi une joli teinte écarlate sur les joues, le soulagement inondant littéralement son corps à mesure que les pas du gardien s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas comprendre. Le chasseur ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de le blesser ou même de lui mentir … Zéro n'avait rien gagné en le préservant de cette punition, et encore moins en lui offrant son sang au départ.

Il était tellement différent de tout le reste, de toutes ces personnes que le sang pur avait connues depuis tout ce temps, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_ Pourquoi … ?

Zéro qui s'était retourné, une expression perplexe sur le visage car surpris par la question.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Le chasseur s'adossa contre la pile d'oreillers derrière lui pour éviter de s'appuyer sur la tête du lit, et gesticula afin que Kaname se joigne à lui apparemment dans la tentative de rediscuter puisque maintenant le sang pur semblait capable de parler avec beaucoup moins de peine, -son sang ayant considérablement contribué à affaiblir la douleur dans ses gencives et sa mâchoire-.

Mais à la grande surprise de Zéro, plutôt que de rester assis à ses côtés comme il l'avait fait auparavant, le sang pur se glissa avec fluidité entre les jambes du chasseur, et s'agenouilla dans cet espace en lui soulevant légèrement les genoux.

_ Que-ce que…

Zéro commençait à être inquiet. Quel chasseur ne le serait pas s'il se retrouvait dans une position aussi troublante avec un vampire ?

Cependant il fit du meilleur qu'il put pour pousser le brun sur le dos, et à cet instant leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eut une lueur intimement gênée et gratifiante dans les yeux de ce dernier, ce à quoi l'Argenté ne s'était pas attendu.

Le sang pur rougit légèrement tandis qu'il se pencha en avant, en abaissant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de la peau du chasseur et susurra :

« S'il vous plaît … Permettez-moi … ? ».

Pendant qu'il avait dit cette phrase, le sang pur fit sensuellement bouger sa langue caressant ses lèvres afin de les humidifier, une chaleur pratiquement étouffante ruissela de son regard avant qu'il ne baisse la tête créant de fausses ombres avec ses cils. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Zéro : Kaname était prêt à s'offrir.

La nervosité du chasseur contrastait tellement avec celle de Kaname, que Zéro ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Le brun rit doucement, avant de le regarder à nouveau, une lueur cette fois-ci de malice au fond des prunelles, alors qu'il lui retourna les simples mots du chasseur peu avant :

_ _Pourquoi pas ?_

Parce qu'il le pouvait. Parce qu'il se sentait obligé. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait à offrir au chasseur pour lui montrer sa gratitude : son corps, ses services. Seuls types de compétences qu'il était autorisé à avoir avec son statut dans ce monde actuel.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Zéro _donne_ son sang à Kaname, ainsi celui-ci se sentait dans l'obligation de lui rembourser cette dette d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il le faisait parce qu'il le _voulait_.

Pour une fois dans sa vie on lui donnait la possibilité de faire un choix.

Lui qui était forcé par d'innombrables personnes à suivre des ordres …

Tant de fois qu'il en oubliait à qui appartenait son corps, comme un objet, une pièce qu'on vient réclamer dans la salle de choix … Lui qui n'était qu'un objet depuis les dix dernières années de sa vie, ironiquement, il choisissait par sa propre volonté de se soumettre à ce chasseur par pur plaisir.

Et c'était étrangement libérateur de le faire parce qu'il le voulait, plutôt que parce qu'il ne pouvait en échapper. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'une émotion inattendue avant de plonger tête baissée et de habilement engloutir la verge du chasseur dans sa bouche, la taquinant ensuite de sa langue avant de sentir la chair de l'argenté durcir précipitamment.

Grâce au sang de Zéro, la douleur dans la bouche de Kaname s'était considérablement amoindrie. Elle était toujours présente en arrière plan mais elle était moins lancinante qu'avant, bien qu'à ce stade le brun aurait de toute manière continué même si sa mâchoire l'avait fait souffrir.

Le brun balançait donc sa tête d'un mouvement long et sensuel, les lèvres soigneusement resserrées autour de l'excitation de l'Argenté, glissant le long de la colonne de chair comme si sucer était une compétence née de ses années d'expérience. La danse de sa langue le long de cette peau si sensible, était gracieuse, effrayante même, tant elle était précise dans chacun de ses mouvements. Kaname se mit alors à taquiner Zéro en s'arrêtant pendant des secondes qui parurent longues tandis qu'il le narguait, cette lueur malicieuse brillant encore plus dans ses yeux, avant de finalement se replonger dans sa tâche.

Zéro enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux si noirs et ondulés du vampire, un cri qu'il se voulait silencieux franchit ses lèvres en réponse à des sensations incroyables qu'il ne savait même pas possibles en ce monde.

Et ce n'était que le début. Kaname balança sa tête en un rythme expert tandis que ces doigts caressaient fantomatiquement l'intérieur des cuisses du chasseur, envoyant ainsi des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus agréables à travers l'estomac de Zéro. Rapidement, le chasseur fut incapable de retenir un gémissement sourd, sa respiration devenant saccadée, il finit par haleter.

Recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part d'un sang pur pouvait être considéré comme le nec plus ultra du frisson pour un chasseur car des réactions inévitables étaient à envisager, même dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. En d'autres termes le frisson du danger et le fait de se libérer dans la bouche d'un sang-pur était considéré comme l'expérience ultime bien qu'il n'y avait pas de réel danger car on leur arrachait les crocs, qu'on les droguait et qu'on les emprisonnait de charmes.

Mais Zéro ne ressentit pas ces instinctifs frissons parce que Kaname était un sang-pur mais bien car il est incroyablement compétent et qu'il savait quoi faire de ses lèvres.

L'Argenté marmonnait des paroles incohérentes entre deux bouffées de chaleur, complètement perdu sous les assauts de plaisir qui lui faisaient oublier toute pensée et à mesure que le vampire augmentait la cadence de ses mouvements, ses jambes se crispaient sous celui-ci.

Les doigts de Kaname caressèrent doucement les orbes améthyste de Zéro tandis que son autre main se gaina autour de la base de la verge, pour en outre la prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge. Il suçota ensuite délicatement le sommet de cette dernière avant de poursuivre avec de délicats baisers papillons tout le long -jusqu'à la base- et de finalement reprendre entièrement en bouche l'Argenté. Celui-ci ne put retenir ses halètements et autres gémissements qu'il voulait étouffer. Tout cet ensemble allié à la main experte de Kaname, envoyaient des ondes de plaisir intenses à travers tout le corps de Zéro, à l'instar d'un rayon de soleil.

Ces signes avant coureurs permettaient au brun de savoir le chasseur à son point culminant, mais il n'était pas de cet avis, aussi sa main qui choyait tant ces yeux couleur pourpre descendît sur le sommet de la verge et fit une pression au départ douce sur la fente qui eût pour conséquence de provoquer un brusque et désagréable arrêt de la libération du chasseur. Ce qui plût au sang-pur qui ne voulait que continuer son affaire sur la chair palpitante de l'argenté. Ainsi lorsque Zéro sentit son orgasme bloqué, il en eût presque envie de pleurer de frustration et c'est instinctivement que ses doigts serrèrent leur emprise sur les cheveux du sang-pur.

Mais le plaisir et l'accumulation de telles sensations incroyables firent de Zéro un être seulement de chair et sans conscience incapable de crier son bien-être. Indescriptible. Son esprit était tellement perdu que c'était comme si son corps contenait beaucoup trop de plaisir pour un seul néant.

Pourtant une pensée irrationnelle, à savoir sortie de nulle part, lui fit comprendre qu'il pourrait en exploser, voire en mourir, mais il ne l'arrêterait jamais_. Il voulait qu'elle ne s'arrête plus jamais …_

Cette pression qu'il ressentait de tout son être était à son apogée comme le serait un raz de marée, et plutôt que d'atteindre un pic et de retomber, elle restait au sommet, au point qu'il en estime qu'à force il en perdrait la tête.

Quant à Kaname, aux prises pour faire revenir le chasseur à la réalité, avec une précision d'un côté instinctive et d'un autre apprise de ses années d'expérience, il desserra son étreinte avant même que la pression n'atteigne un niveau si élevé qu'elle aurait cessé d'être d'un exaspérant plaisir et ne commence à être légèrement douloureuse. Et ce fut comme si les portes qui retenaient les effluves chaudes contenues dans le ventre de Zéro s'étaient subitement ouvertes. Instinctivement, ses doigts lâchèrent les cheveux du brun pour s'agripper aux draps.

Il hurla, sa tête pressée contre les oreillers derrière lui, sa semence se déversant profondément dans la gorge du sang-pur, prêt.

Kaname ralentit ses mouvements ainsi que ceux du chasseur en balançant sa tête jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte soit dépensée et avalée tout en contemplant Zéro être agité des derniers tremblements liés à son esprit qui avait eut droit à goûter au summum …

. . .

L'Argenté regardait le plafond et ses lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Haletant sans voix, perdu dans la béatitude …

_La Meilleure Pipe De Toute Une Vie. _Si ce n'était que ça …

Le chasseur avait l'impression de s'enfouir dans les draps tant il se sentait complètement flasque ou proche d'un corps sans os.

Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il ne remarqua que le sang-pur avait quitté le lit que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain adjacente couler. C'est difficilement qu'il tendit l'oreille afin d'en être sûr, se maudissant par ailleurs pour l'incroyable abandon de son corps proche de l'évanouissement dont il avait fait preuve tout à l'heure.

Il avait été si perdu que le sang-pur aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui à ce moment-là et Zéro aurait mis probablement trop de temps à l'arrêter, car trop inconscient.

Bien sûr, cela n'aurait été rien de plus que du suicide pour Kaname. Même légèrement, nuire à un client d'une quelconque manière, en particulier un chasseur en service actif, lui aurait coûté plus de tortures et d'abus que ce que des clients et mêmes les plus sadiques lui infligeaient depuis un certain bout de temps déjà.

Aux préludes de cette période d'esclavage, le sang-pur avait osé se rebeller … Et cela lui avait laissé une marque indélébile dans la mémoire.

Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que valait de faire des _bêtises_. Plus jamais aucun vampire n'avait osé depuis …

Un sang-pur savait aussi mieux que quiconque, que rendre sa propre situation plus cauchemardesque n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation de toute la confrérie elle-même. De plus particulièrement intelligent, il préférait sa survie à une victoire momentanée due à une trop grande fierté, ce qui leur coûterait encore une fois leurs efforts à tous.

Même si Kaname avait touché le chasseur sans intention de lui nuire mais encore d'une manière inappropriée, il y aurait eu des conséquences tragiques car l'une des règles les plus élémentaires pour les vampires asservis était que dans aucune circonstance, ils n'étaient jamais permis qu'ils soient sexuellement dominants. La soumission était le trait de base d'un esclave. Aucun chasseur ne permettrait à un vampire de le pénétrer. C'était aussi en partie la raison pour laquelle les « maisons » étaient toujours fréquentées par des hommes. Bien que certaines étaient spécialisées dans la gente féminine mais restaient toujours des minorités, et puisque la société d'aujourd'hui était misogyne et donc que les chasseuses étaient peu communes, on préférait se spécialiser dans la gente masculine asservie et oublier ce type de demande.

Zéro regardait toujours le plafond avec une expression semi-catatonique perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées en essayant d'être en colère contre lui-même pour avoir été aussi … perdu, tant le sang-pur lui avait procuré du plaisir. Mais il ne parvint pas à s'arracher à la joie béatifique du moment.

Kaname apparut de nouveau, dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain.

_ Il vous reste largement de temps depuis votre paiement d'avance … J'ai alors pris la liberté de vous faire couler un bain, si vous le souhaitez … mon seigneur.

Kaname n'avait pas été sûr de la manière dont il devait s'adresser à lui, puisqu'il se doutait que Zéro n'allait pas apprécier son « mon seigneur » pourtant habituel des vampires envers n'importe quel chasseur.

Mais comme il ne connaissait pas son nom, il avait préféré ce terme.

Zéro le regarda perplexe pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas comment le sang-pur avait deviné son envie de bain. Il était étrange, à moins d'être terriblement prévisible, car était-ce ce que tout client voulait par la suite ?

Zéro se sentait stupide de ne pas savoir qui était en réalité le brun mais oublia tout de suite ses pensées quand il vit le regard sur le visage de ce dernier. Kaname se contrôla rapidement seulement il avait eu un air mélancolique qui alla droit au cœur de Zéro.

Ils avaient vraiment partagé un moment terriblement intime l'instant d'avant, n'est-ce-pas ? Cela avait été plus que la simple transaction d'un esclave forcé à faire plaisir à un chasseur parce que la société était ainsi.

Kaname avait donné à Zéro cette extase de son propre choix et le chasseur s'en était rendu compte, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment prendre les réflexions de celui-ci … Interrompues par un Zéro qui réalisait qu'il était encore sous ladite extase et qui manqua de tomber du lit en essayant de se lever…

L'Argenté constata que ses jambes étaient encore faibles à cause des ses genoux qui avaient failli à supporter son poids sous la spectaculaire apogée. Il se rattrapa au montant du lit et rougit légèrement, heureux que le sang-pur lui ait tourné le dos pour disparaître dans la salle de bain et manqué ce moment embarrassant. Kaname tira un ensemble de douces serviettes d'un petit meuble en bois dans cette luxueuse salle de bain carrelée de marbre en essayant d'occuper son esprit qui n'arrêtait pas de divaguer vers des sujets dont il ne voulait pas.

_Pourquoi avait-il fait ça pour ce chasseur ?_

Ne surtout pas mettre ça sur le compte du hasard. Il avait cessé d'y croire.

Normalement il conduisait les clients vers sa chambre comme il était sensé le faire, faisait le strict minimum pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de prolonger l'expérience avec un client. Et pourtant, il s'était donné à ce jeune chasseur avec une ardeur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même.

Ledit chasseur se manifesta dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore écarlate et gardant une allure aussi instable que leur récente expérience. Kaname voulu débarrasser son esprit de ces troublantes réflexions et ne montrer qu'un visage impassible. Sa vie quotidienne était déjà assez difficile comme ça … S'ouvrir de cette manière à un client le faisait se sentir assez vulnérable, tellement la situation en elle-même n'était envisageable.

Il se sentait vulnérable non seulement dans son corps mais aussi dans ses sentiments, ce qui l'effrayait beaucoup plus que les menaces de coups.

Néanmoins, il brisa ce silence gêné dans la tentative d'échapper à ses pensées.

_ Voulez-vous des pétales de rose avec des sels parfumés dans l'eau ?

Les yeux améthystes de l'Argenté s'élargirent un bref instant. Il hocha la tête avec insistance. Jamais il n'avait eu de salle de bain aussi surprenante que celle-là et comme elle était incluse dans le paquet autant ne pas passer à côté de l'expérience.

Il était vrai tout de même que Zéro n'imaginait pas le brun prendre des bains de roses tous les jours, aussi il lui refit un signe de tête, plus calmement cette fois.

Kaname se retourna encore une fois, ramassa un petit pot et trempa ses doigts dedans, puis il décrocha une grosse poignée de pétales parfumées pour les dispersées sur la mousse blanche crémeuse remplissant la baignoire.

Les sels s'étaient déjà dissouts et un merveilleux parfum de rose emplissait l'air d'une manière des plus agréables.

Zéro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la belle courbe du dos nu du sang-pur alors qu'il jetait les pétales, ses joues rougirent un peu plus à la manière dont son propre corps réagissait malgré le fait que ses désirs soient déjà assouvis. Il aurait aimé cacher ses pensées mais elles étaient trop évidentes sur son visage et sur une autre partie de son anatomie et Kaname avait beaucoup trop l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt des regards toujours trop lubriques à son égards pour ne pas immédiatement savoir ce que Zéro avait en tête.

Pourtant confus, le sang-pur baissa des yeux et s'écarta en faisant des gestes vers le bain.

« Votre baignoire … est prête, mon seigneur. » Sa voix était si faible qu'il en croassa sur toute la ligne, ce qui le mortifia.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un contrôle de lui-même bien meilleur que cela.

C'était stupide vraiment de se sentir gêné par un chasseur le regardant. Considérant le nombre de personnes ayant visité sa chambre chaque soir, il était tout à fait ridicule de se sentir gêné par les intentions de cet homme à son égard. Malgré tout, pour une raison assez confuse, il se sentait différent avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était donné de son plein gré au plaisir de cet homme plus tôt.

Ou peut-être parce que le chasseur était inexplicablement charitable avec lui et donc aux antipodes des mœurs de tout le monde …

Le simple fait qu'il lui parle était exceptionnel puisque les chasseurs n'aimaient parler aux vampires.

Ils voulaient garder leurs esclaves bien conscients que ces derniers n'étaient rien de plus que des bêtes, sachant alors que parler sans en recevoir l'ordre valait de se faire punir. Ainsi Kaname avec un client normal, ne brisait le silence que sous ordre ou à moins qu'il ne faille poser une question nécessaire dès lors que le client ne le prenait pas trop mal.

Mais avec celui-ci tout semblait différent. L'homme aux cheveux argentés ne lui faisait pas se sentir dans la tourmente d'être battu ou violé à chaque seconde en sa présence et c'est malheureusement un sentiment que Kaname avait oublié depuis longtemps. Il ne savait donc vraiment pas comment se comporter.

À l'heure actuelle, des sentiments étranges se propageaient dans son cœur et il en était bouleversé. Autant que lorsqu'il se retrouva bercé par la douceur de Zéro plus tôt alors qu'il buvait son sang à en pleurer. Les larmes sont une chose, mais les sentir au bord de ses yeux à cet instant, alors que face à ses bourreaux il ne les montrait pas, ne faisait que rendre tout ça plus surprenant encore.

C'était comme si une bonté inattendue éclorait dans un monde d'une cruauté infinie et cela fit resurgir en lui des sentiments et des souvenirs d'une autre époque. Celle de son innocence et de ces personnes qui le traitaient encore avec soin et bonhomie.

Pire encore, la façon dont il était tristement utilisé à l'abus, le faisait désespérément croire que ce chasseur était ce qu'il attendait : son sauveur. Un paradoxe. Bien que lorsqu'il se retourna il vit de la considération dans les yeux de l'homme.

Parce que à ce stade, s'il devait croire en lui, ce serait comme avec tout le monde et la proximité qu'ils avaient eue volerait en éclats en un instant.

Quand un client était brutal, le battait ou le maltraitait d'une quelconque manière, Kaname se disait que ce n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Il encaissait la douleur comme il le faisait toujours, faisait de son mieux pour protéger son esprit des dégâts sur son corps … Mais cette douceur … faisait qu'il brimait son cœur afin de ne pas _douloureusement souffrir_ car il devait se prélasser dans ce petit rayon de chaleur pour se réveiller dans son cauchemar.

Les hommes pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de son corps mais son cœur était tout autre chose.

Il avait désespérément, pendant ces dix dernières années, essayé tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement verrouiller son cœur et ne pas le laisser complètement éclater en morceaux. Maintenant qu'il avait ressenti cette chaleur, il se sentait très mal et plus vulnérable, comme s'il avait baissé les barrières qu'il avait encore et que le chasseur était sur le point de l'atteindre et de l'écraser.

Finalement, à la grande stupéfaction du sang-pur, Zéro ne fit pas ce que Kaname craignait qu'il fasse.

Et à sa nouvelle stupéfaction, le chasseur se glissa simplement dans la baignoire, sans même le toucher.

Cependant Kaname retint encore son souffle, et en effet comme il s'y attendait, l'Argenté lui fit signe d'occuper avec lui la spacieuse baignoire, ce qu'il fit. Zéro apprécia le fait de le voir le rejoindre, le parfum de l'eau de rose et la chaleur agréable de la salle de bain, apaisant leurs corps et détendant tous ses muscles au point de quasi-léthargie et de bonheur.

Avec son dos appuyé contre le torse du chasseur, le sang-pur pouvait sentir la longueur durcir contre le bas de son dos mais au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu craindre, le chasseur laissait tout simplement son corps se détendre dans l'eau sans lui faire quoi que soit, à la grande surprise du brun.

Ils -ou du moins Zéro- apprécièrent le bain, surtout d'un silence gêné, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le corps de l'autre (ce qui n'était pas une tache aisée), mais plutôt sur le bain, sur son parfum apaisant et la chaleur agréable de l'eau tenue par un système de chauffage qui assurait que le bain ne se refroidisse pas, peu importe le temps qu'un client y restait.

.

Après un long moment de détente, le chasseur décida de quitter le bain et Kaname le suivit rapidement afin de lui remettre les serviettes qu'il avait sorties à cet effet, ces dernières étaient naturellement destinées aux clients et non aux vampires. Un peu comme tout le reste de la salle.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en aille définitivement celui-ci adressa un signe de la tête au sang-pur, presque timide dans son incertitude à dire quoi que ce soit, et marmonna un « prends soin de toi … ».

La porte de la chambre claqua et Kaname resta là. Perplexe. Il avait eu tort dans toutes ses hypothèses, l'homme ne lui avait rien fait de cruel du début jusqu'à la fin. Et au moment de se séparer … _« Prends soin de toi… » ?_

Le sang-pur, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire une telle chose. Avant la fin de la guerre il prenait soin de lui-même mais après celle-ci et sa défaite, il ne restait personne pour s'occuper de lui, de sorte que la notion lui était devenue complètement étrangère.

Il erra vers le lit, -son sens de l'odorat encore plus puissant que celui d'un être humain, même avec les drogues- afin de repérer les draps froissés tâchés de quelques gouttes de sang du chasseur, qui avaient réussi à tomber avant que la saignée ne s'estompe.

Il fut terriblement tenté d'enterrer son visage dans ces draps, de respirer le parfum apaisant de ce sang et celui de l'Argenté lui-même mais il stoppa soudainement cette envie. Choqué de la manière dont il était vulnérable en ce moment et à quel point il s'était ouvert au chasseur.

Ce fut une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Non seulement mauvaise mais aussi terriblement dangereuse. Il était déjà assez difficile de vivre au jour le jour sans pour autant ajouter de vivre ce genre de choses sans surveillance. Ce qui ne serait que plus mauvais. Il devait y mettre un arrêt définitif, plutôt que de se permettre de s'ouvrir encore plus à un espoir fou avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas comme lui.

Et par-dessus le marché, cela faisait presque un mois maintenant depuis la dernière fois que son pire cauchemar était passé. Kaname ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être vulnérable, quand son monde entier pouvait se renverser à l'envers de nouveau à n'importe quel moment.

_Ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences terribles._

Il tira alors les draps en retenant son souffle, de sorte qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur enivrante, et jeta le tout dans le bac à linge sale à l'intérieur d'un espace caché dans le mur, dissimulé dans l'esthétique, jusqu'à ce que les clients ne s'en aillent le lendemain matin.

Il sortit ensuite de nouveaux draps et fit le lit, essayant de faire aussi vite qu'il put afin d'être prêt pour le prochain client en espérant que ce soit n'importe qui sauf une personne dont il redoutait les visites plus que les autres …

.

.

.

_[tbc…]_

* * *

><p><strong>NT :<strong> _**Si vous vous demandez pourquoi les deux persos principaux se comportent légèrement différemment et bien lisez la note à la fin du 1er**__**chap.**_

**Aussi, touts ces reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Votre soutient est vraiment touchant et me donne toujours du peps pour la suite. **

**N'hésitez à me donner votre avis sur la manière dont je traduis car un problème m'est apparu (problème qui fut d'ailleurs soulevé en review) est dont je me doutais : ce sont les gros pavés de textes. Bien que je pense ne pas vraiment pouvoir y faire grand-chose, sauf au niveau de la grammaire en raccourcissant les phrases sans enlever du zèle… Voyez-vous dans l'original il y en a autant de pavés…**

**A bientôt ! =)**

_**mySM**_


	4. Ode à la cruauté

**_Titre original : Cradle of Blood - Chapitre 4 "An ode for cruelty " littéralement "Ode à la cruauté"-_**

Couples : Zero x Kaname (et inversement), en arrière plan celui de Ichiru x Shizuka et plein d'autres plus tard (Yaoi/ Het). Du lemon plus tard, sûr...

**/!\ Attention** : Dans cet UA il y aura de l'esclavage sexuel, de la prostitution, des thèmes matures ainsi que du hurt/comfort, alors soyez-y prêts... ^^

_**N.T**** : Autant d'avis ?! Ca m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur : ALIGATO ! o Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre mais –si ça vous intéresse- je le ferrais au prochain chapitre… Bonne lecture ! x)**_

_**MySM**_

_**.**_

N.A : Ce chapitre-ci sera un peu difficile pour Kaname. Pas tant dans ce qui se passe dans le chapitre lui-même mais plutôt dans ce dont il se souvient.

Vous pourrez donc sauter certains passages si les thèmes abordés ne vous plaisent pas … Bien que dès le départ je vous ai prévenus ! « Accrochez-vous ? »

***(SPOIL)* Maintenant, vous allez mieux comprendre cette allusion que j'ai faite au 2****nd**** chapitre : **« […] Il avait des raisons beaucoup plus profondes qui expliquaient pourquoi il cherchait à éviter les problèmes à tout prix en refermant son esprit. Raisons aussi sombres et vieilles que la guerre elle-même et dont à ce jour il ne s'était pas libéré. Peut-être même que rien ne pourrait le libérer de _ça_ après tout.»

Et euh… Merci de ne pas haïr Zéro pour ses réflexions ? XD Il a été élevé dans la société des chasseurs après tout. C'est déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fini comme les autres mais une surprise vous attend au prochain chapitre.

.

.

.

IV

Le sang-pur ne fut pas le seul troublé par cette nuit-là. Mais pas de la même manière …

Zéro était à présent assez content que ses collègues au siège l'aient finalement accepté comme l'un des leurs et aient arrêté de l'appeler _« le garçon prude »_ maintenant que cette stupide tradition était enfin officiellement terminée. Bien qu'officieusement ils ne sachent pas qu'il n'avait en fait rien fait avec Kaname. Cependant, il éprouvait des difficultés à oublier le brun.

Ce qui l'éreintait le plus était non seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier mais aussi qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de jour comme de nuit de s'égarer.

Dans sa beauté scarifiée, Kaname était si intensément différent de tous les stéréotypes de vampire que Zéro s'était fais, qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Les vampires que Zéro avait rencontrés étaient presque tous des levelE survivants de la guerre, et errant comme en plein désert en s'approchant rarement des zones habitées.

De plus il n'aurait jamais cru que ces _« maisons » _ proposaient des esclaves de plaisance, sans tenir compte du grade qu'ils avaient avant la guerre. Au mieux, il s'était attendu à une créature feignant -et cela habilement- d'être civilisée mais cela seulement dans les apparences.

Kaname ne pouvait être si éloigné d'une telle chose.

Le sang-pur paraissait si … humain.

L'Argenté était à peu près sûr que s'ils avaient été plus âgés et donc s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant la guerre, Kaname aurait été un sang-pur en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs par exemple, ainsi la situation actuelle aurait été toute autre. Il avait une image des vampires en général et des sangs-purs tout particulièrement, tellement stéréotypée qu'il croyait dur comme fer à devoir être confronté à ceux-ci mêmes : des êtres arrogant, imbus d'eux-mêmes et surtout manipulateurs …

Seulement le fait d'avoir découvert ce sang-pur totalement impuissant et cela étant dû à son vécu, faisait de Kaname une créature totalement à l'opposé des stéréotypes de l'Argenté. Rendant ce dernier attiré par le vampire et peu sûr à présent de ses croyances.

Il y avait … plus urgent que ces questions d'aspect philosophique qui le faisaient tergiverser !

Pour être plus authentique, son bas-ventre se durcissait de manière exponentielle à la simple réminiscence du corps succulent du brun et de cette peau aussi douce et soyeuse que du lait, intimant au toucher.

Zéro n'avait évidemment pas regretté de ne pas avoir brutalisé le sang-pur comme beaucoup -sinon la totalité- des clients que cette « maison » l'avaient fait auparavant, mais il s'était senti plutôt stupide durant toute l'épreuve passée, en particulier la partie où chevaleresquement il s'était contenu avec exhorte de le prendre dans la baignoire et qu'ils s'étaient simplement … baignés ?

Tu parle d'un gaspillage …

À sa surprise puisque Zéro s'était attendu à un prix beaucoup plus élevé, le coût s'était avéré beaucoup moins cher que ce qu'il n'avait craint, ce qui était insoupçonné de son point de vu compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un sang-pur mais plus encore, il se sentait stupide d'avoir gaspillé sa chance plutôt que de l'argent.

Après tout si le vampire fut si disposé à lui faire plaisir, pourquoi avoir hésité aussi stupidement ? Si chaque soir il recevait autant de demande, c'est qu'il devait être bon … n'est-ce pas ?

Le souvenir du corps si parfait et pâle du sang-pur se mêla à celui de ses yeux terriblement tristes dans l'esprit du chasseur… Ainsi, Zéro ne fut plus sûr de vouloir le voir à nouveau pour corriger l'erreur de ne pas avoir couché avec lui cette nuit-là. Ou plutôt était-il maintenant terriblement intrigué par cette tristesse et par la façon dont Kaname était si différent.

Finalement, dés que son travail fut terminé pour la journée, ce qui consistait à remplir des rapports au siège de l'Association des Chasseurs, Zéro fut exhorté à suivre le chemin qui menait au district de sang une fois de plus en début de soirée.

Les voix de sa raison et de sa conscience menaient une bataille plutôt calme à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Zéro. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si sa décision de dormir avec ce sang-pur était une mauvaise chose … Il n'allait pas agir comme tous ces gens qui abusaient des autres vampires. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal ou de le brutaliser par exemple … Cela, seulement, faisait une énorme différence.

Ce vampire comme tous les autres à ce jour avaient été laissé en vie pour aucune autre raison que de servir les chasseurs en objet de plaisir… Alors ça devrait aller n'est ce pas ?

De toute façon, tant que Zéro n'était pas brutal ou inutilement cruel, il ne devrait pas être immoral de coucher avec lui … Non … ? _Tout le monde l'a déjà fait de toute façon !_ Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à avoir de stupides scrupules l'empêchant de profiter -et de loin- de ce dont il avait librement le droit !

Bien sûr, il était loin de savoir que ce que lui avait offert Kaname était un cadeau rare, que ce ne fut absolument pas quelque chose qu'il donnait librement à toute personne qui passait par là. Plus ambigüe que cela, Kaname s'était ouvert à Zéro d'une façon différente que celle qu'il était obligé de fournir aux autres clients de la maison. Une partie du chasseur ne pouvait se rendre compte de cela qu'à un niveau profondément inconscient car pour le moment ses hormones parlaient beaucoup trop fort pour que ses oreilles ne l'entendent.

La voix de la raison avait d'innombrables arguments pour en justifier l'idée, quelle que soit l'indignation de celle de la conscience de Zéro… Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus difficile à entendre maintenant que des images salvatrices du corps de jeune sang-pur se mettaient à distraire son esprit rendant toute idée de résister à se rendre dans cette « maison » impossible.

Mais lorsque que Zéro arriva Kaname n'était pas dans la fenêtre d'affichage, en dépit du fait qu'il soit venu plus tôt -et même plus tôt que la fois précédente- bien avant les heures de pointe son chaperon en raison de ses années d'expérience de _« visite » _dans le District de Sang, lui ayant expliqué qu'il était préférable d'y aller le plus tôt possible avant qu'un fardeau de visiteur n'arrive, de sorte que les esclaves soient moins fatigués et en meilleur forme car plus la nuit avançait et plus le nombre de clients se voyait grossir. Comme à son habitude de façon peu subtile, ce jour-là le vieux chasseur ajouta : _« __À__ moins que ce soit ce que tu cherche, il vaut mieux les baiser avant qu'ils ne soient totalement massacrés et qu'ils arrivent à peine a tenir debout, tous cabossés. Non pas que ce ne soit pas amusant… Huf ! Mais ça dépend de ce que tu recherche. »_

Un esclave blessé, sauf si les dommages étaient tels qu'il devenait inutilisable pour le reste de la nuit, ne serait pas traité avant le lendemain. De ce fait, le moment présent était très important, car l'arrivé d'un esclave s'avérant être le plus populaire faisait de ce dernier l'un des plus susceptible de se voir brutalisé.

Zéro se borna à revérifier l'affichage voulant s'assurer avant d'entrer… et Kaname n'était en effet nulle part. Le fauteuil royal où l'Argenté avait vu le sang-pur enchaîné la fois précédente était encore présent mais vide de toute présence.

Et c'est en parcourant des yeux une dernière fois la fenêtre, qu'il nota que certains des autres vampires avaient une expression nerveuse sur les traits, semblant particulièrement dérangés par quelque chose aujourd'hui. Chose qu'il ne put identifier. Tous n'avaient pas cette même expression, la plupart étaient simplement impassibles possédant leurs habituels regards vides… En outre, la lumière qui trouvait encore sa place dans leurs prunelles mortes leur donnait l'apparence de poupées de verre, leur beauté parfaite ayant pris le dessus sur le rien qu'était devenu leurs cœurs, par des années d'abus à accepter leur vie de servitude de la manière la plus humiliante. Quelques uns en revanche avaient un regard des plus endurci, se complaisant apparemment à la vue du désespoir gravé sur le visage de ceux plus nerveux ayant su captiver l'attention de Zéro un peu plus tôt.

Un jeune vampire d'une beauté juvénile renforcée par d'ébouriffantes mèches blondes et aux jeux d'un bleu fade semblait particulièrement triste selon le chasseur. De même que deux chaises adjacentes à celui-ci étaient assit une femme aux longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et en de vagues et cascades sur ses épaules ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux de feu et au regard mort tourné vers l'avenir.

C'est un peu de mystère qui occupa l'esprit du chasseur pendant quelques instant mais il haussa les épaules voulant écarter ces pensées, incapable de comprendre tout ce qui pourrait être à l'origine des humeurs de ces étranges créatures. Il entra de toute façon et demanda à la réception si le sang pur était avec un client et quand il serait libre, afin de savoir s'il devait rester et attendre. La maison possédait des tables et un service de thé pour les clients intéressés par un esclave en particulier et ainsi prêts à momentanément se laisser divertir par d'autres en attendant leur tour.

L'intendant, un homme chauve à la peau ridée et aux yeux louchant -dont Zéro se demandait s'il n'était pas le mari de la vielle harpie qui fut à la réception la fois dernière-, informa le jeune chasseur que le temps d'attente serait beaucoup trop long et qu'il devrait revenir un autre jour.

Le sang-pur avait déjà été réservé toute la journée pour une _clientèle particulière_. Le vieil homme lui expliqua alors qu'il était avec une personne _« vraiment importante », _rendant visite au brun une fois par mois tout au plus et ayant pour habitude d'appeler la maison à l'avance afin de verser la somme due pour passer une journée et une nuit entière à chaque fois qu'il venait. La dite-maison ne commençait ses heures d'ouverture qu'à partir du soir mais comme le chasseur venait de le découvrir, à des exceptions pour ces clients particuliers. Et ce client aimait apparemment les choses assez barbare selon ce que le vieil homme lui apprit, puisque qu'il prenait couramment un peu plus de temps pour que le sang-pur puisse à nouveau travailler.

« Alors ce n'est pas la peine pour aujourd'hui, mon jeune monsieur. Revenez demain ou après demain et vous pourrez l'avoir pour vous tout seul autant que vous le souhaiterez. Aujourd'hui il est tout simplement indisponible. »

En vérité, l'homme savait que le lendemain serait probablement impossible et cela en raison des conséquences d'aujourd'hui mais il était avide et ne risquerait pas de manquer un client pour si peu. Il en profita pour offrir à Zéro tout autre esclave mais le chasseur n'était intéressé par nul autre vampire. Après tout, il était revenu par ce qu'il avait été surpris par celui-là en particulier.

Zéro fut déçu et même un peu surpris que quelqu'un puisse louer un vampire pour un tel laps de temps et ce pas moins que régulièrement mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'y remédier, aussi il décida de revenir le lendemain et sortit en soupirant, maudissant son mauvais timing qui faisait qu'il devrait se précipiter sous une douche froide une fois arrivé chez lui …

À sa grande stupéfaction, il ressentit un début d'inquiétude pour le sang-pur à l'idée de son état actuel dans un moment pareil. Il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir ainsi compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois et plus encore, estimant qu'il était… un suceur de sang, une bête, un esclave… Mais l'Argenté n'arrivait pas à réfréner ce sentiment étrange qui faisait son chemin, flashant son esprit en remplaçant son humeur échauffé par des images de peau pâle entachée d'ecchymoses, ce qui le rendit étrange et inconfortable.

Distraitement, il se demanda si peut-être les trois vampires dans la fenêtre d'affichage plus tôt semblant tristes et inquiets ne l'étaient pas justement par ce qu'ils savaient ce par quoi passait le sang-pur. Si tel était le cas, ils étaient eux-mêmes en danger car la fidélité envers un sang-pur était à ce jour sévèrement punie plutôt que récompensée.

Seulement, très peu encore considéraient leurs monarques déchus avec quoi que ce soit proche du respect.

La majorité avait bien appris la leçon et évitaient la question autant qu'ils le pouvaient lorsqu'ils ne se contentaient que d'observer à quel point la lignée des sangs-pur étaient tombée bas diminuant considérablement et devenant en outre inefficace à protéger la race des vampire de son cruel sort.

Le fait que les sangs-pur soient maintenant beaucoup plus rares n'avait plus d'importance pour changer le cours de la guerre puisque la société vampirique avait déjà été cruellement utilisée avant le début de celle-ci. Il était ainsi actuellement plus facile de les blâmer tellement leurs rangs étaient inférieurs…

. . .

Ces derniers jours, Kaname avait sentit une crainte croissante monter en lui comme il en était généralement le cas quand un certain jour du mois approchait. Les gestionnaires de la maison savaient quand l'homme s'apprêtait à venir puisqu'il semblait appeler à l'avance pour l'avoir mais bien sûr, ils ne se souciaient pas de prévenir le sang-pur lorsque le moment arrivait. Un seul indice s'offrait alors au brun : au lieu d'aller s'installer dans la salle d'affichage pour la soirée à venir, on lui ordonnait d'attendre dans sa chambre ou alors si l'homme arrivait dans la matinée, toujours dans sa chambre, au lieu d'être autorisé à dormir afin d'être prêt pour la nuit à venir, on le forçait à rester éveillé et à attendre.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour deviner le moment de _ses_ visites surprises à la fois habituelles et mensuelles. Supposé un jour ou un autre comme le fameux ne changeait rien à la montée de terreur que ressentait Kaname à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers la porte de sa cellule qui grinçait avec un effroi extrême pour finalement dévoiler un autre client particulier.

Cependant de manière inévitable, tôt ou tard, il arrivait toujours. Le sang-pur n'avait pas accès à ses pouvoirs en raison des médicaments et charmes qui les entravaient mais instinctivement, comme un sixième sens ou tout autre chose, lorsque la porte grinça ce matin-là à l'image du glas…

En quelque sorte il le savait, avant même de savoir l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

« Ichiou… »

Le chuchotement paraissait presque comme un grognement sourd suintant la haine absolue.

Le vieil homme était entré, le pouvoir dégoulinant de sa démarche et sa canne claquant contre le sol en bois de la pièce à chacun de ses pas. Ses yeux étaient comme froids et plus inflexibles que jamais contrastant avec le sourire torve qui déguisait ses lèvres tandis qu'il approchait le sang-pur, qui se tenait non loin du lit feignant d'être calme. Ichiou appréciait énormément ces premières minutes à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Kaname, ces premiers moments où il jouissait de voir la crainte augmenter rapidement en le jeune sang-pur. Avant qu'il n'ait commencé à _jouer_ avec lui.

« Tut-tut, tu sais que je ne suis plus sous ce nom… »

L'écœurant sourire de jubilation digne d'un pur sadique sur le visage du vieil homme envoya instinctivement une pointe de peur à Kaname, remontant de sa colonne vertébrale à sa gorge.

Si le monde avait était tel que celui dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux vécus avant la guerre, le brun aurait pu le déchirer en deux en une seule pensée. Même si le vieil homme était encore un vampire et non pas un être humain comme il le prétendait tant -un loup sous les traits d'un agneau-, Kaname aurait pu le détruire avant même qu'Ichiou n'ait le temps de lever un seul doigt sur lui. Pour des raisons politiques, il en aurait était irréaliste et dangereux de mener ce genre d'attention puisqu'Ichiou faisait partie du Conclave mais au moins le sang-pur en aurait été encore physiquement capable.

Ce monde… à l'envers. Le monde actuel dans lequel il survivait, était tout bonnement sortit de l'imagination d'un tordu.

Un univers où les chasseurs avaient complètement bouleversé l'équilibre des choses et où Kaname était dans une position d'une telle vulnérabilité, que s'il n'était pas complètement vidé, affaibli et affamé de sang comme il l'était, les médicaments et autres charmes de retenue étaient suffisant à eux seuls pour le rendre complètement impuissant entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Alors que le jeune sang-pur était prisonnier et injustement soumis à des horreurs des plus humiliantes, Ichiou quant à lui était humain, libre d'aller et venir partout où il le voulait sans être gêné par ces fous autour de lui qui croyaient complètement qu'il était l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait la force d'un chasseur à présent, par une méthode impardonnable, la tricherie -vertu de sa propre nature- et en trahissant tout ce qui était de plus sacré. Un vieux maléfice d'une époque si ancestrale qu'il avait disparu, avait scellé ses gènes de vampire et permis à cette supercherie aussi impardonnable que le coût terrible qui en résultait, de voir le jour. Par d'autres méthodes tout aussi tordues, Ichiou avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et furtivement son chemin dans la société humaine, grâce à son alliance avec le président corrompu de l'Association des chasseurs, qui lui avait fourni tous les fonds dont il avait besoin à la fin de la guerre.

Le plan de l'ex-vampire avait bien fonctionné et nul parmi les êtres humains ne doutait qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un compagnon de chasse respectable.

La position de Kaname en esclave faisait que même s'il prenait le risque d'en parler à quiconque, personne ne l'aurait cru. Il se serait même fait punir plus que sévèrement pour avoir osé s'exclamer contre un chasseur… et le seul fait de dénoncer Ichiou dans sa démarche corrompant toutes les hiérarchies de l'Association des chasseurs. Sa bonne position, ses alliances corrompues et son grade actuel faisaient de lui un homme intouchable, peu importe la vérité. Il avait était excellent dans les jeux de l'ancien monde tandis qu'il contrôlait le conseil vampirique et excellait aussi bien dans ceux du nouveau monde.

Ichiou prenait un malsain plaisir à rappeler au jeune sang-pur son impuissance et sa totale merci, à travers toutes sortes de choses, _en particulier_ lors de ses visites mensuelles.

Kaname savait bien que la résistance ne ferrait qu'attiser le sadisme de l'homme en face de lui et envenimer sa situation. Mais il ne l'aiderait pas, peu importe combien la leçon avait coulé en profondeur sur son corps ces dix dernières années. Normalement il ne résistait jamais aux clients, sachant combien il en était inutile et contribuait juste à lui faire gagner des coups supplémentaires sans parvenir à rien d'autre que l'affaiblir davantage.

Mais cet homme… Avec lui les choses étaient différentes.

Avec lui, peu importe combien cela aurait été inévitablement douloureux, Kaname ne pouvait s'empêcher de résister à chaque fois, son cœur se rebellant contre sa raison et refusant à tout prix de se rendre même s'il savait que la résistance était tout à fait futile et inutile quelque chose faisait qu'il voulait sauver les apparences… simplement pour se tromper un peu plus longtemps car il ne pouvait tromper l'ennemi en face de lui.

Kaname savait comment se soumettre aux clients, il ressentait une fierté presque inexistante à pouvoir leur donner son corps car il avait toujours eut un espoir, l'espoir qu'ils ne reviendraient pas… et même s'ils le faisaient, cela ne devenait pas une fatalité absolue car plus encore : il n'en faisait pas une affaire personnelle. Il pouvait fermer les yeux tandis qu'on lui ravageait le corps, tout en laissant son esprit dériver à son petit havre de paix en essayant de son mieux à bloquer les sensations extérieures et autres sons répugnants.

Mais avec Ichiou les choses étaient très, très personnelles. Kaname le détestait avec une passion brûlante née de la haine et de la fureur qui avaient réussi à faire succomber tout autre sentiment de son corps.

Avec Ichiou il était terrifié au-delà de la raison. Il n'arrivait plus à bloquer quoi que ce soit. Un seul doigt de cet homme le touchant était suffisant pour qu'il se sente choir et cela pire que l'effleurement de quelqu'un d'autre.

La simple vue de ce monstre devenait un rappel permanent de ce qu'il avait subi, non seulement toutes ces horreurs directes et physiques mais aussi ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. L'horreur fut marquée profondément dans sa mémoire, impossible à ignorer à tout jamais.

Inévitablement, Kaname résistait toujours, ses bras meurtris se débâtant afin d'écarter l'homme loin de lui, ses cuisses affaiblies tentant de résister à toute intrusion apparente bien qu'il se fatiguerait rapidement et serait bientôt forcé de se laisser faire par ces mains brutales. Il voulait lui résister et lutter, indépendamment du fait que l'homme le battait à chaque fois, indépendamment du fait qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus la ténacité d'un sang-pur comme aucune autre chance.

Peu importe combien la profonde haine suintait du visage de Kaname il était bel et bien terrifié au-delà de toute croyance. Il avait toujours été épouvanté par Ichiou, presque autant qu'il l'exécrait. Car il savait qu'en contrepartie, ses meilleures tentatives de résistance teintées de toute la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'homme n'allaient pas suffirent pour manquer de se faire inévitablement rabaisser dans la soumission et violer, encore une fois… Encore et encore.

Peu importe combien il essayait de se battre, à la fin il était totalement incapable d'arrêter le vieil homme qui ne se privait pas pour l'humilier et le noyer dans une telle violence physique et mentale que Kaname finissait inlassablement éclaté en morceau… Et puis il y avait la honte, celle d'avoir encore cédé, qui le déchirait et le dévorait de l'intérieur comme la force de sa haine envers cet homme qu'il retournait envers lui-même, contre sa propre faiblesse et son aptitude à agoniser sans que cette ignominie ne s'arrête.

La seule existence de ce salopard était bien plus pire que tous les abus physiques qu'un autre client au hasard ne pourrait lui faire subir.

Qui pouvait prétendre savoir quelle nouvelle torture ce dépravé de vieil homme avait encore en stock pour le sang-pur cette fois-ci ? Kaname réprima le tremblement qui menaçait ses jambes de céder sous son propre poids en adressant un regard froid à son ennemi… illusion d'une personne au bord d'un abîme réalisant un dernier exploit avant de s'y engouffrer.

Quelqu'un qui connaissait moins bien Kaname aurait presque cru que dans état actuel, il se contrôlait parfaitement.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu ces deux hommes interagirent aurait même cru au sang-froid du brun voulant révéler la contenance d'un être confiant et fier, prêt à affronter son ennemi sans reculer.

Mais en vérité, c'est la glace qui cédait sous ses pieds. _Rapidement… _

La terreur le congela empoissonnant lentement ses muscles, brouillant aussi sa logique comme s'il tentait désespérément de s'accrocher au peu d'entêtement qu'il possédait dès lors, remplaçant son orgueil qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps, et axa toute sa volonté en ne laissant ses genoux fléchir. Ce qui ne lui permettait plus de reculer.

Par un effort qui lui valut toute sa volonté, il réussit à rester debout même lorsque l'ancien s'approcha de lui mais finalement ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre du recul quand il arriva trop près. C'est ainsi que l'arrière de ses genoux cogna le lit et qu'il retomba assis dessus.

Ichiou sourit avidement à la vue de l'éclat de terreur qui traversa rapidement les prunelles de Kaname que celui-ci tenta assidûment de cacher. Le visage du brun était à lui seul un masque de calme tout à fait faux, en vérité intensément nerveux il se forçait à paraître froid, détaché, plutôt que d'admettre la façon dont il était terrifié puisqu'il l'était encore plus maintenant que l'ex-vampire était entre ses cuisses, les empêchant de se fermer.

Ichiou agrippa d'une main bien ferme Kaname par le menton et força ce dernier à le regarder, le scrutant avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, ce qui annonçait un moment fort audacieux pour le blond aujourd'hui.

« Alors… qu'est que ce sera pour cette fois, mon p'tit _esclave_ ? Est-ce que tu vas coopérer et être gentil, ou est-ce que tu vas obtenir le fouet et ma canne à nouveau ? Veux-tu que je m'acharne à te rappeler, cette fois ? Hhm… un fort rappel hein? Faut-il que je te répète les leçons précédentes… ? Tu as toujours appris si lentement… »

S'il en était d'une simple douleur physique alors il n'en serait rien. Kaname aurait été blessé sur le moment et aurait su endurer et s'appuyer sur la certitude que son corps allait guérir de toute façon. Même de l'humiliation, Kaname pensait en quelque sorte pouvoir s'en défaire et se ressaisir après. À nouveau. _Peut-être. _Il existait depuis si longtemps après tout. Il avait survécu, avalant la honte et se disant que sa gorge était assez profonde pour la repousser encore loin.

Mais le problème était là, différent. Tout était très différent. _Ichiou_ était différent.

Et pas simplement parce qu'il était très bon dans la torture d'autrui et l'avilissement de sa victime, loin devant n'importe quel autre client ou l'un des plus spécialisé des gestionnaires de la maison.

Ichiou s'agissait d'une affaire complètement différente. Non seulement il avait été en très grande partie responsable de la disparition de sa famille à la fin de la guerre et même après cela, après la tragédie au manoir Kuran, après que Kaname eût perdu tout en une nuit et bien plus qu'il ne l'eût crut…

Le sang-pur était si jeune à l'époque… il en avait tant perdu, complément déchiré par la perte de ses parents. Il désirait désespérément que Yuuki eût été à l'écart de toute cette horreur, en toute sécurité.

Il eût fait en sorte qu'elle soit sur le chemin de la sécurité avant de retourner au manoir et de se diriger dans le piège le plus horrible. Mais si ce qui s'y était passé ne fut pas assez, un fois passé la bataille avec Rido il en fut grièvement blessé et avait perdu une fois qu'il eût repris conscience le sang-pur se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu entravé de fers et complètement à la merci d'Ichiou.

Le cauchemar qui suivi laisserait une blessure à vif sondant son âme qui saignait encore aujourd'hui. Gouttes de craintes maintenant perlant à travers son corps à chacune de ses frissonnantes respirations, il poussa le vieil homme qui se penchait sur lui et tenta désespérément de réguler sa respiration saccadée tandis que son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort, confessant sa peur à l'ennemi de la manière la plus honteuse. À chacune de ses rencontres, Kaname se rappelait de chaque instant de cette période passée entre les mains d'Ichiou peu de temps après la guerre.

À l'époque où lui possédait Ichiou à sa merci pour la toute première fois, Kaname se croyait fort, fier, puissant…

Le corps d'un sang-pur murissait plus tôt que celui d'un humain. Il en était un cadeau de l'évolution à améliorer leurs chances de survie et de reproduction dans un monde où le danger résultait dans le fait que tout le monde désiraient leur sang. Kaname fut capturé alors qu'il avait pratiquement atteint la puberté et atteint la maturité sexuelle, bien que dans sa vie protectrice il n'avait eu aucune expérience que ce soit, ses parents ayant réussi à le protéger de la machination du Conclave vampirique.

Indépendamment de la maturité de son corps il avait été tout à fait ignorant, autant qu'un homme de son âge l'aurait été.

Idéaliste, fier, innocent ou point d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait atteint un haut sommet de _naïveté _lorsqu'il découvrit de telles choses…

Mais il découvrit rapidement que les médicaments qu'on lui administrait faisaient de lui un être-humain plus faible et même incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Impossible même de guérir entre les sessions d'abus. Il luttait faiblement contre la poigne de son ravisseur… _si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça se battre_. La hausse de drogue le perdait dans des hallucinations induites de pouvoir ne serait-ce que _penser_ d'essayer battre l'homme. Le sang-pur ne pouvait plus différencier réalité et cauchemar, lorsqu'il était seul ou quand un individu se trouvait dans la salle avec lui. Il avait eu des moments où il était si dissocié de lui-même qu'il ne différenciait plus si c'était son corps ou son esprit qu'il lui faisait mal, au point de ne plus savoir non-plus si un viol était en cours, s'il s'était fait violer ou s'il en tenait d'une simple hallucination. _À __la fin, il se retrouvait dans le même état : sur son lit, sale, ses poignets enchaînés depuis si longtemps qu'ils en étaient lacérés tout comme ses mains… et même son corps, des ecchymoses le labourant et s'ouvrant de plus en plus… _Qu'il ne pourrait jamais différencier ces moments réels ou d'imaginations.

Il avait essayé d'innombrables fois de se le remémorer mais avait déjà perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Les semaines, les mois s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire ou quoi attendre, perdant complètement de son essence et son corps, incapable même de se souvenir combien de temps il avait passé dans sa chambre -simple geôle- ou combien de fois il fut violé. Il en avait oublié son âge, presque oublié son nom et les visages de ses proches. Dans un premier temps, il avait essayé dans son esprit de se concentrer sur eux en se remémorant le temps passé avec eux, pour désespérément perdre cette dernière chose qu'il lui restait et bientôt il s'était senti trop sale pour oser penser à leurs visages, baissant les yeux à la réminiscence de leur présence.

Lentement, il se demandait si sa santé mentale ne s'était pas érodée à chaque session, chaque viol, à chaque instant où l'horreur s'intensifiait pour se suspendre entre réalité et hallucinations terrifiantes dues à l'exaspérant taux de médicaments dans son sang qui déformait cruellement ses perceptions et sa capacité à dire ce qui se passait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par complètement se perdre, la fierté et le respect de soi le brisant en mille morceaux tandis qu'il cédait et demandait grâce. Finalement.

Il ne s'était jamais pardonné cette rupture avec lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais su non plus remonter la pente après une si longue chute.

Dans les plus beaux jours de son emprisonnement, il se recroquevillait sur le lit et sanglotait aussi terriblement que silencieusement possible tant il n'avait plus la force de se retenir.

Peu lui importait le fait qu'il n'en n'ait jamais le choix, il se haïssait lui-même un peu plus à chaque concession faite -bien que forcé de le faire-, à chaque fois qu'une plainte s'échappait de ses lèvres déchirées par la force de ses bourreaux amusés. Le son de sa mendicité relevait d'une musique à leurs oreilles jamais assez forte pour les arrêter.

_Dans ses propres yeux -reflet du miroir dans la salle de bain- il était condamné à jamais. _

Perdu entre deux sentiments, sa culpabilité et la honte le déchirait sans cesse, presque autant que ses cauchemars horribles. Lui laissant un goût encore plus amer dans la bouche que l'agonie et la torture de ses viols. Les dommages causés quand les deux étaient combinés était absolument irréparables, hantant le sang-pur et faisant de chaque nouveau jour un terrible défi. Bien qu'il n'était depuis longtemps plus aux cotés d'Ichiou. Il était peut-être dans un bordel maintenant plutôt que sous le toit du vieil homme mais il savait bien que cela était aussi de l'amusement pour l'ancien et qu'il était toujours autant à sa merci ici, qu'il ne l'était dans son ancienne cellule.

Les jours étaient venus où Ichiou rendait _visite _à Kaname, le brun ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rappeler les horreurs du passé toujours aussi frappantes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois d'être surpris d'avoir conservé sa santé mentale, après tout. Il y avait des jours où il semblait incroyable qu'il ait survécu à des telles épreuves en perdant seulement sa fierté, son respect et d'autres choses dans le fil…

Et puis, Ichiou éraflerait de ses doigts la peau de Kaname et malgré l'abject dopage dans le sang de sang-pur, celui-ci se retrouverait avec une idée claire en tête tout à coup, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait toujours conservé sa santé mentale et tout ce monde autour de lui ne se révélerait qu'un cauchemar vivant, et il se rendrait compte qu'il était toujours enchaîner au lit sale d'il y a dix ans, criant d'une voix rauque et étouffé dans ses sanglots sous les hanches d'Ichiou tranchant ses côtes déjà brisées…

Et Ichiou savait _exactement _l'étendue de son pouvoir sur Kaname. Il savait quoi faire pour le briser un fois de plus, faisant s'écrouler sous ses bons mots et actions toutes les pièces du psychisme du sang-pur.

Chaque fois qu'il venait voir Kaname, non seulement il lui rappelait la puissance qu'il avait sur lui encore une fois mais de plus, ne laissé que désolation dans son sillage une fois qu'il le quittait.

Après chacune des ses visites qui était programmée à l'avance et durait beaucoup plus longtemps que celle n'importe quel client normal, le sang-pur était habituellement inapte à travailler pour une journée entière afin de récupérer -non pas que la « maison » se souciait d'un quelque manière que ce soit de sa santé mentale ou physique-, mais par ce que Kaname était tellement endommagé mentalement et physiquement après le passage du vieil homme qu'il ne devenait présentable pour aucun autre client, ni même assez sain d'esprit pour être utiliser par ces derniers, incapable de comprendre les ordres ou même de se conformer à eux, souvent incapable de se tenir debout… ? Réduit à un tas de chair recroquevillé et sanglotant sa misère.

. . .

Ailleurs… Zéro été assis à son bureau dans sa chambre, dans un appartement des hauts quartiers de la ville où un certain nombre de clans de chasseurs des plus renommés vivaient. Il essayait de se concentrer sur quelques articles pour l'Association mais ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y intéresser.

Il se rappela les paroles du vieil homme à la réception.

Il avait dit qu'il ne pourrait revenir que le lendemain car le client qu'avait Kaname était pour ainsi dire « spécial » et _très exigeant_ de sorte que Zéro ne pouvait se le réserver puisque qu'il n'était pas garanti que le sang-pur soit en état de service avant plusieurs heures dont il ne savait le nombre…

Zéro savait que beaucoup de ses compagnons de chasse étaient extrêmement rudes avec les esclaves et il n'était pas rare que certains d'entre eux les torture avec sadisme -allant même spécialement dans les maisons pour s'offrir d'autres services que ceux sexuels- mais les vampires guérissaient vite, en particulier le sang-pur…

_Alors ça ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal que ça, à quel niveau se mesurait la dureté de ce client ?_

Zéro se disait que c'était une pratique courante et que la maison n'aurait jamais accepté que ses marchandises soit régulièrement endommagées, cependant la situation étant déjà si exceptionnelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours ressentir de la crainte pour le sang-pur… qui occupait encore une fois de plus son esprit.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas réalisé à un niveau conscient mais il se remémora le visage légèrement rougit du vampire, la façon dont ses yeux tristes regardaient par terre, ses mains saisissant les draps tant il souhaitait cacher ses doigts tremblant… Le sang-pur paraissait si vulnérable à ce moment là que l'Argenté avait senti qu'il aurait pu le briser comme du verre s'il l'avait touché. Il se sentait si mal pour lui, pour cette vie horrible qu'il menait, -cause évidente- du ressenti que le vampire avait lorsqu'un client le touchait, qu'il n'avait pu lui-même se résoudre à le faire dans la même signifiance et ce, dés lors qu'il eût passé l'entrée de la chambre.

Ce même sentiment qui avait fait qu'il fut incapable de toucher le sang-pur à l'époque le faisait redouter ce qui pouvait se produire en cet instant précis.

Il prit la décision d'aller dormir avec lui après tout, ayant réussi à se convaincre lui-même -ses hormones ayant été une aide considérable dans cette tâche-, que tant qu'il ne le torturait pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il n'y avait rien de mal en l'acte lui-même, compte tenu du fait que les esclaves étaient fait pour.

En quelque sorte rien ne changeait, il était toujours inquiet de ce que ce « client exigeant » pouvait faire au brun. On entendait couramment de nombreuses histoires de personnes se vantant de la douleur exceptionnelle qu'ils causaient aux vampires esclaves… Donc rien de surprenant pour Zéro, du moins pour un chasseur. Mais chaque tentative de sa part à bannir loin ces pensées se confrontait à un nouveau cas de souci pour le brun.

Conscient de la source de son incapacité à se concentrer, Zero se sentit de plus en plus vexé se demandant s'il ne régissait pas de manière trop exagérée. C'était une chose d'être intrigué car après tout il était différent de ce qu'il espérait mais c'en était une autre d'avoir de telles pensées commençant à perturber sa vie.

_Surtout qu'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois si son impression était exacte… ou sa perception se retrouverait-elle trompée par le buveur de sang ?_

_Le sang-pur avait-il feint devant l'inexpérience du chasseur et ainsi joué avec pour s'en sortir facilement ?_

Plus le chasseur songeait et analysait les instants passés et plus ces derniers se révélaient précis, décomposition de chaque regard et parole de _l'autre_. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr avec les vampires après tout… et les sangs-purs étaient extrêmement rusés. Celui-ci n'arrivait-il pas tellement à lire en Zéro qu'il lui avait proposé un bain ? Et que le chasseur n'avait même pas réussi à exprimer un seul mot sur le sujet ?

Il haussa les épaules comme pou chasser ses étranges idées de son esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait, déterminer à ne pas laisser une sangsue s'insinuer en lui.

Il se frotta les yeux puis regarda l'horloge contre le mur. _Ichiru n'est pas encore à la maison ?_

Le plus jeune des deux passait de plus en plus de temps à l'extérieur de la maison depuis quelques années déjà mais Zéro été à tout jamais attaché à lui, se sentant bizarre lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans cet appartement qu'ils partagent et s'inquiétant lorsqu'Ichiru était en retard pour manger et qu'alors il commençait et finissait ses repas seul.

Ironique. La situation était ironique parce qu'en théorie Ichiru était le plus faible, celui qui devait dépendre de l'autre mais la vérité en était toute autre… C'est Zéro qui était terriblement dépendant de son frère, s'inquiétant de savoir si Ichiru allait bien ou non, son état de santé s'avérant aller de mieux en mieux bien que son frère devenant colérique si Zéro posait trop de question ou s'introduisait dans sa vie privée ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en approche. Ichiru pouvait être très mystérieux et détestait les gens indiscrets en ce qui concernait sa vie personnelle… et son jumeau.

Ce qui expliquait que Zéro soit aussi hésitant avec lui. L'Argenté était peut-être le chasseur en service actif et le chef officiel de maison, son amour pour son frère ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser et d'ainsi se sentir encore plus exclu d'une grande partie de sa vie.

Les jumeaux vivaient dans cet appartement depuis quatre années déjà, d'abord sous la tutelle de leur professeur, un chasseur de renom nommé Yagari qui les prit dès leurs enfances en formation juste après la mort de leurs parents. Et puis leur présence lors de mission diminuèrent de jours en jours de sorte que les jumeaux réussirent à manger et prendre soin d'eux-mêmes correctement, vint ensuite ce jour où ils n'y participèrent pas. Ils avaient atteint leur majorité, ce qui correspondait pour les chasseurs entre quinze et seize ans.

Les jumeaux vivaient désormais la plupart du temps par eux-mêmes si on ne comptait pas le fait que Yagari venait encore souvent les voir à l'appartement des jumeaux qui était pratiquement une extension de sa propre maison qu'il avait abandonné sans raison particulière à ses invités Zéro qui le considérait comme une figure paternelle l'accueillait à bras ouvert même si les deux étaient trop timides pour en parler ouvertement. Yagari était tout simplement_ là _pour eux comme une partie indivisible de leur vie, ou du moins de celle de l'Argenté puisqu'Ichiru en avait fini avec la formation de chasseur depuis un certain temps et grandissait de plus en plus loin d'eux avec les années, affirmant qu'il était occupé à essayer de se construire une vie où sa force en temps que chasseur ne serait pas nécessaire. Alors qu'avec rectitude, il n'avait franchement plus envie d'être autour de Zéro ou Yagari.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que les raisons pour lesquelles Ichiru passait autant de temps hors du domicile étaient plus sombres. Zéro lui faisant beaucoup trop confiance pour vérifier si les-dits endroits qu'il prétendait rejoindre étaient vrais.

Le jeune chasseur regarda à nouveau l'horloge… il était de plus en plus tard. Il lui prit l'envie hésitante de téléphoner à son frère sur son cellulaire mais il ne le fit pas car son double détestait qu'on le dérange.

Il était un peu en colère contre lui-même pour ses folles inquiétudes plus tôt, pour le vampire qui lui avait fait oublier que son frère -la chaire de sa chaire- était encore là-bas à faire je-ne-sais-quoi à une heure si tardive.

Zéro ne voulait pas tout contrôler de la vie de son jumeau mais quand même. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont il devait ce soucier s'était bien d'Ichiru et non pas d'une sangsue, - indépendamment du fait que son jumeau n'était pas un chasseur en service actif et était à même de se protéger contre de grands risques-.

Zéro ressentit une sourde colère contre lui-même mais aussi contre le sang-pur l'envahir.

Le chasseur se dit que ce combat obsessionnel n'était causé que par le fait qu'il avait perdu sa chance la dernière fois c'est ainsi qu'il prit la ferme décision de se rendre demain immédiatement à la_ maison _dés qu'il en aurait fini avec son travail afin de louer le sang-pur pendant quelques heures pour cette fois-ci réellement le prendre autant de fois et d'autant de manières qu'il le voudrait, faisant alors cesser une bonne fois pour toute cette absurde obsession.

Inévitablement, cette décision déclencha une nouvelle vague d'images_ intéressantes _dans son esprit que le chasseur eut envi d'oublier à l'aide d'une bonne douche froide à l'idée des diverses choses dépravées qu'il envisageait de faire avec le sang-pur à la fois pour le bien du plaisir tout simplement mais aussi pour un retour d'investissement en bonne et due forme.

Mais ce qui était inconnu de Zéro à son retour dans le district de sang… c'est que Kaname avait déjà atteint les plus profondes sphères du désespoir.

.

.

_._

_[tbc…]_

…

**N.A :"Funeral of Hearts '' (Funérailles de cœurs) de HIM, est une chanson superbe et « une ode à la cruauté » (titre de ce chapitre) est un morceau des paroles. **

**Je suis sûre que vous avez reconnu les trois vampires dans la salle de choix… ?**

**.**

_**N.T **__**: Quand à moi la traductrice, je vous dis à la prochaine… avec votre avis ?**_

_**MySM**_


End file.
